Back to the Past, Away from the Present
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time when Malfoy discovers her time turner. HGSS  First proper story so R&R! Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

Basically Hermione is accidentally sent back in time and falls for one of the characters. I'm writing this because time turner fics never (well almost never) go the way I want them to so just enjoy and tell me if I should stop while I'm ahead ;D

Chapter one: Malfoy Always gets in the Way

(Hermione's point of view)

"Miss Granger, would you follow me please?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny all turned to look at Hermione curiously when Professor McGonagall came and called her out. Well of course she was expecting it but it slipped her mind to tell them what it was all about, though she knew she would now have to answer to them later.

After informing them that she would not belong she followed the professor down the carriages to the one where the prefects normally occupied. Feeling nervous and excited she sat down opposite her head of house to receive her new time turner to help her cope with her studies as well as her prefect duties.

"Now Miss Granger, I'm sure I don't have to inform you of how important it is that you use this carefully," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "If it gets too much or too stressful just hand it back in and we shall alter your timetable." She finished and handed the small box over to Hermione.

Hermione smiled while she walked back to her friend's carriage as she fingered the box containing her new time turner.

_'Guess I can tell Harry and Ron about this now. It will be better then tip toeing around them like third year… and as long as there are no convicts that are my friends Godfather I should be fine,' _she thought as she got back to her carriage. As Hermione opened the door she meet with three pairs of curious, but slightly annoyed, eyes.

"So what did McGonagall want Mione?" asked Harry.

She glanced at Ginny. _'Guess it couldn't hurt to tell her too.'_

"You guys can't tell anyone this, ok?" Hermione said, quickly closing the door.

She waited until they all nodded so she could continue. "Well as I'm taking more subjects then most Professor McGonagall decided that it would be best if I were to have my time turner back this year."

Ron was the only one not entirely happy with her response.

"So why tell us now then? You weren't allowed to in third year right, so what changed? Suddenly decided that we're trustworthy now?" he said angrily.

Hermione looked up calmly as the oh-so famous Weasley temper showed itself again. Luckily for Hermione she knew how to ignore and deal with an annoyed Ron Weasley.

"Ron you know perfectly well I was sworn to secrecy last time. You were always trustworthy but I'm not one to go against a teachers wishes and you know that. This time, however, Professor McGonagall didn't say whether I could tell anyone or not. I think she just realized I wouldn't be able to keep it from you this time," Hermione finished thoughtfully.

Through the speech Ron began to deflate and by the end he looked up and sighed.

"I know you're right Mione but you know how we get when we're left out."

Harry snorted with laughter at that. "No Ron, she knows how _you_ get I don't think Ginny or me have ever done that."

Ron looked over at Harry smiling. "Well either way," he turned back to Hermione.

"Just don't keep us out again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was running as fast as she could to an empty classroom so that she could use the time turner unnoticed.

_'I can't believe that it's only first class and I already need to use this thing!'_ Hermione thought in disbelief. And it was just her luck that potions was with the most snarky teacher in the school. Professor Snape was never one for allowing students in late if there was no serpent on their robes and would love for a Gryffindor prefect to come to his class late, more specifically if it were her.

Just as Hermione got to an empty room the door opened and closed so fast that by the time she turned around the door was already locked. When she turned around she met a pair of silver-grey eyes.

"What are you doing here Granger? You don't wanna be late for Snapes class."

"I could say the same for you Malfoy now bugger off."

"Now, now Granger … what's that?" He asked, looking at the hourglass in her hand.

"Never you mind now just bugger off Malfoy!" Hermione said slightly panicked.

Malfoy shook his head and quickly grabbed it out of her hand while Hermione was silently cursing his Quidditch reflexes. Malfoy looked down at the small object in his hand smirking.

"You know I could send you anywhere right now and no one would notice at all," said playing with the small sand filled pendant.

_'Argh come on! Why does Malfoy always have to get in the way?!' Hermione thought desperately. _

"And you know what Granger?" He whispered. "I might just do that."

As soon as the words left his mouth he began to spin the hourglass. Backwards.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was Malfoy's smirk and swirling colours signaling that she was going back in time. Fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well that's it so far review if you want to see this story continued and if not … well I have no life so I'll probably continue anyway whether you want me to or not:)

Please review and be kind this is my first proper fic so I hope you like it

Lady of Elysion


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to OdangoAtama17, Antigonesev, smileymrd, notwritten and Plukoala who were the first to review.

Oh and because I forgot this for the first chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the character Hermione or any other characters from Harry Potter. Only JK Rowling has that right. I simply play with her world.

Onto chapter 2!

A New Identity

(Marauder's Era)

Hermione lay still in the classroom, not wanting to open her eyes for fear of what she may find. She had no idea where (_'or when, I guess,'_) Malfoy had sent her but she did not want to find out any time soon. Looking down for time turner so she might be able to jump forward back into her own time she gasped as she saw she no longer had it.

'_Malfoy must have grabbed it off as soon as I was in the motion of time travel! Bloody Slytherin__'s!' _She thought feeling panicked. _'Now I'm stuck here!' _

Down on the cold floor she listened for any noise out side though she could hear none. Thinking they were all in class and it was safe to go she stood ready to leave, but not before she preformed a spell so she had some idea of the time line she was in.

"_Hourus_," Hermione whispered.

When the year appeared she almost fell back onto the ground. The ghostly numbers still shone in the middle of the room informing her that she was in the year 1976. To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement; she was completely gob smacked to find she was 20 years back in time!

As Hermione got her senses back she realized Dumbledore must be Headmaster in this time too and she began to run to where she knew his office to be. When she arrived and looked up at the stone gargoyle standing guard she remembered this, being a different time, meant a different password.

"Well I know it's a sweet so that narrows it down," she whispered to herself.

Five minutes of guessing later she said the right sweet ("Carmelo Koala") and walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the heavy wooden door. The cheery voice of the Headmaster answered her and she walked in glancing around at the office Harry had once described to her before. Nothing seemed to have changed from what she'd been told, except there may have been less objects there then before.

Professor Albus Dumbledore peered through his half moon glasses and his twinkling eyes held mild curiosity. He surveyed her a moment longer then smiled.

"I've not seen you here before Miss…?"

"Granger sir, Hermione Granger."

"Well then Miss Granger, may I ask how you came to be here?"

"Well sir," Hermione began, not too sure of how to state her position. "I'm not really from around here, well not this time anyway."

Understanding filled Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"Is it safe to assume that you are from the future, Miss Granger?" He inquired.

Hermione nodded, happy that he seemed to have an idea of what to do from here. And indeed he did, though not quite what Hermione had expected.

"Now Miss Granger, I believe that you need to be sorted and I think a different last name wouldn't go astray either."

Hermione looked up in surprise. He couldn't send her home to her own time? Her mind began to think of who she would meet here. Harry's parents would be in this time! But then that meant that Sirius and Peter Pettigrew would be here too. Not to mention Snape and a whole range of people whose children she would know.

'_Well at least I know my time here will be interesting at the least,' _she thought

"Now Miss Granger, do you have a name in mind to adopt for your time here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I do. I would like to be called Hermione Storm while I'm here."

The Headmaster nodded. "Very good. Now as for your cover story; you were originally home schooled by your mother, though she got too sick to care for you and past on. I am a friend of the family and offered you a place at Hogwarts. The reason you arrived late was because you were allowed to have an extra day to prepare yourself," he paused. "Is this story ok with you Miss Storm?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes sir."

"Very well then. Now judging by your robes you are in Gryffindor, correct?"

She nodded.

"If you wish you may stay in that house. And Miss Storm? I know it may be hard but you can not tell anyone anything about what is to come."

Hermione nodded again in understanding. She knew this already but she could always hope. Dumbledore stood and walked over to where Hermione sat.

Holding out a small pouch she didn't see him get, he said, "Here you go Miss Storm. Hogwarts has a special account for those who do not have the money to pay for school supplies. You may spend the rest of the day collecting any books, equipment and robes that you need in Hogsmeade. Be back by dinner so I can announce your presence to the school. In the mean time while you stay I shall search for a way to send you home."

Hermione thanked Dumbledore and, with the pouch in hand, went to the village to collect her needs.

Hermione Granger (_'no Storm,'_ she reminded herself) stood nervously out side the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to announce her. Through the doors she could hear the students become silent as their Headmaster began his introduction. Suddenly the doors swung open revealing her to the rest of the school and Hermione took her queue to walk up to where Dumbledore now stood. The students began to whisper and Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she stood in front of the school.

"Everyone this is Hermione Storm. Miss Storm has come here after being home school before now. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor," he paused to allow the Gryffindor table to finish cheering their new addition. "I want _all _of you to make her stay at Hogwarts comfortable." He finished and sat down, gesturing to Hermione that she could now join her house.

Hermione walked over to her table looking for somewhere to sit when a girl with red hair waved to her, indicating that she could sit with her. Hermione gratefully joined the girl and began to load her plate with food.

"Hi," the girl said. "My name's Lily."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione," she answered not believing that this was her best friend's mother.

Lily smiled at her. "You're in fifth year right? Want me to show you around to your classes tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled back, she knew where to go but it would be suspicious if she were to say that so she thanked Lily and agreed to her help. Just at that moment a boy with messy black hair and glasses began to walk up to where the girls sat, engrossed with a conversation about the different classes and their teachers. Hermione looked up and almost gasped: Harry!

'_No, not Harry,'_ her brain reminded her. _'You're in the past! This must be James Potter. Harry's dad.'_

"Hey Evans! So how about you give me a go this year?" The Harry look-a-like asked.

Lily sighed, "No Potter, how many times do I have to say it? Oh by the way," Lily added looking over where Hermione sat. "This is James Potter. You should try and avoid a large amount of contact with him, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew," she pointed them out.

"Hey wait a second," James frowned. "You forgot about Moony!"

"I was telling her people to avoid, Remus is fine. Hmm Severus is ok to I guess."

James looked outraged. "Evans! How can you say Snivellus is better company then the rest of us? _We're_ not dirty Slytherin's!"

"Oh hush you. Severus may be in Slytherin but at least he bothers to do his homework, pays attention and his a lot, well not necessarily nicer, but you can at least hold an intelligent conversation with him," Lily finished calmly.

The Slytherin in question had heard his name, both despised nickname and proper, and had walked over to see what he was being dragged into this time round. Hermione gathered this was a regular occurrence and wait to see what would happen.

And so will you! Mwhaha mwhahaha! Sorry but I hate cliff-hangers so naturally I wanted to do one for my own story. Thanks to those who reviewed and now continue to do so by pressing the little blue button at the bottom of the screen!

Lady of Elysion


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my now regular reviewers: Plukoala, smileymrd, Antigonesev and notwritten

Disclaimer: I do……… not own Harry Potter sadly. I wish every night and yet I do not own it.

Chapter 3: Shocking Personalities

Hermione watched with interest as her future professor walked over to the Gryffindor table. He was tall, skinny and still had long black hair thought he looked more insecure in this time then the menacing Snape she was used to. Severus seemed to have noticed her analysing and, to her surprise, turned away, with a light tinge of pink to his cheeks. Hermione would have laughed had she not heard what James said next.

"So Snivellus how was your holiday? Was it worse now that Mummy's gone away?"

Severus' hands clenched into fists at James' words. Hermione couldn't blame him; how dare James say something so cruel like that?

"Potter! This is exactly why I prefer his company to yours. He didn't even say anything," Lily began, glaring at James.

"You're right he didn't! What's wrong Snape? Still can't fight your own battles? Guess it will be harder now that your Mummy can't help you!" Jeered James.

"Your one to talk Potter. You don't have the guts to face me without your faithful little mutt at your side!" Severus retorted, ignoring the jibe at his mother.

Sirius had come over by now, eyes narrowed.

"You'll pay for that one dearly Snivelly!"

"Oh yes, two on one again? Or will you bring that little rat with you this time for a cheer section?"

Hermione couldn't believe this. Harry's father wasn't supposed to act like this, and if anyone would she thought it would be Severus or even Lucius Malfoy but certainly not James Potter. And Sirius was joining in too, even though she saw the little arguments he and Severus had had she didn't even consider that they could have stemmed from something like this.

At that moment the insults were getting worse until Lily slammed her hand onto the table. Lily was glaring at all three of the boys now looking like she was ready to hit the next one who dared to speak.

"Enough! What are trying to show, especially with a new student who knew nothing of the rivalries here?" She looked mad enough to start breathing fire. Hermione was reminded of Ginny and how her temper would flare and her eyes began to water as she thought of back home. Lily and Severus both seemed to notice this and Severus had a slightly ashamed look in his eyes, though his face showed no emotion. Lily on the other hand, hit both Sirius and James over the head.

"OW! Evans what the heck was that for?" Sirius whined.

"Can't you see what you've done?" A voice said quietly.

Remus Lupin had also noticed Hermione's glassy eyes and had moved forward to save his friends from further anger from the red head.

"Huh? Erm not really Moony… oh … Ohhh!" James seemed to have noticed what had happened to cause Lily's anger to rise.

"Severus, could you please get Hermione out of here while I have a _nice long_ chat with the boys here?" Lily said in a strangely calm voice.

Severus didn't look too happy at the prospect of helping her out though, but he was smart enough not to question Lily, especially when she was angry.

He carefully took Hermione's arm and pulled her gently out of the hall. Hermione barely noticed where she was going, let alone who was leading her, and all she could think of were her friends. She wondered if they had noticed she was gone yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Present Time – 1996)

"Where could she be Harry?" Asked Ron for the umpteenth time.

The two boys had spent the whole day worrying about Hermione. After potions she didn't turn up for any of her other classes and they were starting to worry, well really they were past worrying but they didn't want to bring any attention to themselves. The were currently in the Entrance Hall trying to think of where their friend could be.

"I don't know Ron… hey I know! Why don't we check the Marauder's Map? I can't believe that we didn't think of that before," Harry exclaimed.

Ron hit himself on the head. "Of course! That would've been so much easier."

The two boys began to sprint but stopped as a taunting voice called them back.

"Potter! Weasel! Looking for your precious Mudblood? Sorry but you wont find her here. I doubt you'll ever see her bushy head again!" Malfoy laughed.

Ron turned and looked ready to pounce on Malfoy.

"What did you do to her Malfoy!?!" Ron yelled.

Malfoy just stood there smirking at the frustrated boy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small chain with something small and clear hanging on the end.

"Hermione's time turner! How did you get that?"

Harry was furious. He would have attacked the blond Slytherin long before now, had he not been trying to prevent Ron from doing exactly that.

Malfoy's smirk grew bigger. "Well Potter do you think I'm going to tell you that? Besides, it's about time someone got rid of that disgusting Mudblood."

At that moment a white faced Professor Snape and a cheery looking Headmaster came out of the Great Hall and caught the last few words Malfoy had said. Snapes face, if possible, got even whiter and strode over to his student in three long steps and turned him around with a look of anger, confusion and … was that sadness that Harry saw in his eyes?

"And what exactly did you do to Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked, in a deadly quite voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it for now :) oh and by the way, don't get used to updates this fast: I'm on holidays at the mo' so when I get back I'll be studying for exams.

Any way please enjoy this chapter and make me very happy by reviewing!

Lady of Elysion

Oh and if anyone's read some good time turner fics could they please tell me? I can't find many good ones right now. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Plukoala, HRInuyashaFan16, Dizi 85, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, notwritten, ProperT and OdangoAtama17 for reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: Elysion is the place of dreams. I dream of owning Harry Potter, yet that dream has not yet come true – I still don't own it! Don't sue me!

Chapter 3: Actions, Apologies and new Friends

Malfoy looked up at his head of house in surprise; he couldn't understand why Snape couldn't see how great a deed he did for his house. That Mudblood had always out done him and always annoyed his Godfather so getting rid of her was the best thing, wasn't it?

Dumbledore stepped forward with a sigh. He looked at the four boys in front of him; two frustrated, one confused and one angry. Surveying them all he suggested that this talk be moved to his office and that Malfoy's father should be contacted. Draco paled at this and Harry and Ron shared a look of surprise at this as neither thought Mr. Malfoy would be too fussed at their friend's disappearance.

When they were all inside the Headmasters office they waited for Lucius Malfoy to arrive. And when he did, he was furious.

"Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this? You have never called me here where Draco is concerned. What has he done that forced you to call me here?"

Dumbledore sighed once again and stood to face Lucius.

"I'm afraid your son may have had a hand in the disappearance of a student Lucius," Dumbledore explained. "The student in question is one Hermione Granger."

A look of mixed disbelief and slight comprehension wound itself onto Lucius' face and he turned to face Snape who nodded. Lucius looked down at his son and sighed. The three teenage boys looked on in confusion at their silent conversation and watched, wondering if they would be let in on what had happened too.

"Draco," Lucius began. "I don't know whether to be disappointed or grateful for what you've done."

"WHAT!" Harry had exploded. He knew Lucius may have been happy about what his son had done, but he did not expect him to say it.

"Quiet Potter! Don't talk when you don't understand what is being said," Snape snarled.

"Severus, you can hardly blame Mr. Potter for the reaction he has shown," Dumbledore started, looking over to where Severus now stood. "He doesn't know where his friend is nor what has happened in the past."

"Wait a second," Ron said. "How could they have known Hermione in the past? She wasn't even born then!"

Something clicked inside Harry's head. They _would_ have known her if she had…

"Malfoy. You sent her back in time didn't you? Back to their time."

Draco looked up and spoke for the first time.

"I didn't know where I was sending her." He looked up to face his father.

"Did you know Granger in you're time Father?"

Two other pairs of eyes had turned to Lucius once Draco had asked that question.

Lucius didn't answer straight away. Though someone else did.

"Yes, we all did, though we knew her then as Hermione Storm."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Marauders time – 1976)

Severus led Hermione into the first empty classroom they came to. He didn't want to take her very far, not in the state she was in any. As he closed the door Hermione seemed so have come out of the trance she had been in and looked around for the source of noise. She saw Severus come back and sit opposite her, looking very uncomfortable with a close-to crying girl in front of him. Hermione hurriedly wiped her eyes and tried to think of something to say to break the silence.

"Erm thanks for getting me away from there Severus." It felt weird to say his first name but it suited him. Her potions professor is Snape, not this awkward teenage boy.

"No problem."

"Sorry about all of that. I didn't mean to lose control over my emotions like that."

"You're a Gryffindor. Most of you have a hard time controlling emotions. And don't be sorry, Potter and Black were imbeciles long before you came here."

'_Ah, so they think I was upset with how they were insulting each other__. I'll go with that unless they ask why,'_ Hermione thought.

"Were you upset with the way we acted?" Severus asked. "I don't think the rest noticed but I did see you look at Lily before… well before we got here."

'_Well there goes that plan,'_ Hermione thought slightly amused.

"Well it wasn't because of your insulting each other, though it was disgusting with how James started it saying that about you. It was the way Lily's temper shot out."

Severus looked confused, "You don't like people yelling?"

"No, nothing like that," Hermione laughed. "No it was just that she reminded me of a friend I had. They both share the same annoyance at verbal fights and the both retaliate with anger."

"You miss your home then?" Severus asked.

"Yes I do. I left rather suddenly you see, and I didn't get a chance to say good bye. Their in no position to write to me so, yeah," Hermione finished. She wasn't lying, just being selective in what she said.

"Muggle's then? I understand."

Ok so that wasn't true but it was a good cover story for why she never got mail. They sat there for a while longer until Hermione asked what Severus thought of the potions class here. She smiled wondering what Harry and Ron would say if they found out her first two friends she made in the past were Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's another chapter gone. The next one will be all in the past but I'll put parts of the present in every couple of chapters or so. Once again please review and I'll try to get another chapter up by tomorrow.

Lady of Elysion


	5. Chapter 5

A big thank you to Dizi 85, Darkness-Lightness, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Plukoala, Antigonesev, ProperT, OdangoAtama17, harmswife and notwritten.

Disclaimer: I am JK in disguise!! Ok I'm not really so please don't sue… you won't get much money any way.

Here is chapter 5!

Life in the Past and a Ball

Though Hermione could never really forget she was in the past she developed a sense of normality and a routine began to emerge. She had been in the past for a month now and she was still the topic of conversation and many rumours spread as many didn't know much about her. This really didn't bother her that much though as she had three new friends who kept her happy and oblivious to the whispers that followed her.

Lily was very similar to Ginny and Hermione had no problem opening up to the red head. Though she was the only girl she had proper contact with Hermione didn't care as she was used to only hanging around with Harry and Ron. Lily also seemed happy to have someone to talked to who cared about more then the latest fashion or the hottest boys, she did talk about those things just not as much as the other girls in their year.

Hermione had also befriended one of the Marauders. Remus Lupin, though tired from his monthly 'changes', was considerably warmer to her then the other three of his group. He was always making sure that there was never a repeat of her first night in the Great Hall, playing small pranks on Sirius and James and making jokes when Hermione began to think of her past.

It was her last friend who confused her the most. Severus Snape was cruel, spiteful and sarcastic to most around him and still didn't seem to know how to act around the girl who didn't shrink away from him. Hermione thankfully knew how to deal with most of his sarcastic remarks; 4 years of friendship with Ron had taught her that much. She actually found his sarcasm rather funny when it wasn't directed at her or her friends and usually spent most of her evenings in the library studying and discussing various subjects with Severus. Soft talking was more then often heard in the library in this time line as the librarian was a woman called Madam Willow and was far more relaxed than Madam Pince in her own time.

Hermione was eating lunch after Severus had just informed her that their Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) professor had finally shown up and would be teaching their first class after lunch. They had been enjoying free periods as their professor did not come to teach immediately. _'I wonder who could've needed a whole month to prepare for teaching,'_ Hermione thought.

"Hey Mione!"

Hermione smiled as Lily sat down on the bench next to her. Lily looked although Christmas had come early this year and her grin was so big Hermione thought it was going to split her face in half if she didn't stop soon.

'_Surely she can't be this excited about a class… no this is something else, better ask before she really does burst from pure excitement.'_

"So Lily, are you going to tell me why your face looks like it's going to split in half from the smile on your face," Hermione asked with an amused expression.

"We finally get to go this year!"

"Erm Lily? I wasn't here before so please explain."

"Oh right sorry about, I forgot you wouldn't know. There's a Halloween Ball for fifth years up! I've wanted to go since I found out about it in first year!" Lily said excitedly. "This means that we have to start making our costumes. It's no fun to just buy them!"

"That sounds great Lily so are you going with anyone yet then?"

A voice interrupted the two girls.

"Why of course she is Storm, you're going with me aren't you Evans?"

James Potter had made his way to girls after hearing their conversation about the ball.

"Potter I'd go with Remus to the ball… and then the rest of the school 3 times over before I'd go with you," Lily replied. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. Hey, Remus! Wanna go to the ball with me?"

"Uh…"

"Great!" Lily said brightly. "I'll see you in the Gryffindor common room at the night of the ball then."

"Um, ok then Lily. See you then." Remus quickly ducked away from were a shocked James now stood as to not get into an argument with the other Marauder.

"So Lily, did you hear we finally have a Defence teacher?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of lunch saw Hermione in the library at her favourite table with Severus reading up on the DADA material they would be finally learning. Of course she had read the book multiple times already but it never hurt to be sure.

Hermione continued to read until she felt Severus' eyes on her. She looked up at him and smiled at the normally sarcastic Slytherin. He was moving his had over his book distractedly finally pushing a stray piece of lanky black hair out of his face and met Hermione's questioning eyes.

"Sev? What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She was becoming a little worried about the boy in front of her, normally so in control, now fidgeting. Severus Snape _never_ fidgeted, either past or future, it just didn't work. Neither noticed that their conversation was no longer private.

"I was just wondering if you had heard about that frivolity must participate in."

That was the last thing Hermione expected to be bothering her Slytherin friend. "Yes actually, I have. Lily was almost bouncing of the walls when she told me."

"I expect you've already been asked?"

Hermione looked at him strangely.

"No, I haven't. Not yet."

Severus seemed to be relieved from what she had said. He looked up and to her surprise he had a faint tinge of pink to his checks, just like the first time they met.

"Would you like to accompany me to the ball then, Hermione?" Severus seemed to be bracing himself for her answer. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but…

"What! Really Snivellus, do you expect her to say yes to you?"

Sirius Black came out from behind a bookcase laughing at the now white Severus. Neither had thought there was anyone listening to their conversation in the back of the library. They sat there to avoid things like this.

As Sirius continued to taunt the pale Slytherin, Hermione stood up glaring angrily at Sirius and turned to face Severus.

"Don't let him get you. I'll answer later when there's no chance of interruption. I guess I'll see you in Defence then, Sev," she said quietly. She quickly stood and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat down in the front row of the DADA classroom next to Lily still fuming at the interruption in the library. She pushed the matter from her mind and sat quietly with the rest. As they did not know the identity of the teacher, they didn't know if they would be ok with a loud class waiting for him.

They were beginning to wonder if they were still without a teacher when the classroom door opened and a drawling voice came from the back.

"So this is first class I get to teach? Hmm, a fifth year class of all my favourite people."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of that chapter. Hope you like it! Any guesses on who their DADA professor is? You can let me know when you review! Hehe I like reviews can you tell?

I'll update soon.

Lady of Elysion


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Dizi 85, Plukoala, rowenarave565, Jackie Pappillion, MaskOfComedy, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Missblondie, Darkness-Lightness, ProperT, OdangoAtama17, notwritten and HRInuyashaFan16. 

Disclaimer: My friend says Taco Man peeks behind clouds and small Pandas run to take kidneys and obtain their kidney powers. My chances of owning Harry Potter are about as likely as that being true. Plain terms I DON"T OWN IT!!!

Chapter 6: Classes, Costumes and an Explanation

"What the hell?" James exclaimed loudly behind Hermione.

"Still can't hold your tongue Potter? Pity."

Lucius Malfoy walked between the rows of desks until he reached the front of the class. He didn't look too different from his future self; same long blond hair which was gathered in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore expensive looking robes though they were plainer then what he wore in the future and he still had that cane that concealed his wand. The only thing that shocked Hermione was hid presence at Hogwarts; she thought that he went straight into politics after he left school.

"I have returned to Hogwarts for one year as I must first work full time for that amount of time to work were I wish in the ministry. That does not, however, mean that I will not teach you all correctly. As much as I dislike some of you," here his eyes lingered on James and Sirius, "it is required that I teach you all equally."

Lucius then had them copy out notes of what they would properly study next class and while they did so, called the role. At most of the Gryffindor names he sneered or smirked at when they answered and to the Slytherin's he called out to them almost sounding nice. When Lucius came to Hermione's name he paused and looked up.

"Miss Storm? Ah a new student then. Would you please stay after class, I would like to know all my students."

Hermione seriously doubted this and figured he just wanted to know whether she was a new Gryffindor to torture and treat unfairly. The class continued on quietly enough with only 10 points taken from Gryffindor due to James' occasional rudeness to their new professor. The end of class came all too soon for Hermione though she heard Lucius ask Severus to stay back as well. Lily gave Hermione a sympathetic look as she left to catch up to Remus, probably to discus what they were going to go as to the ball.

When the last student left and the door closed Lucius turned to Severus.

"This is the girl I believe you were referring to, am I correct Severus?" Lucius asked with interest. He had never known Severus to have a proper friend besides that Evans girl and it intrigued him to know who had managed to gain his former classmates friendship.

"Yes Lucius. Could you not have told me that you were coming to teach?"

"Now why would I do that? It was far more interesting to see your faces. Dumbledore thought so too, when I informed him not to inform you of who I am. Now."

Lucius turned to face Hermione giving her a searching look, as if to see if she were worthy of befriending a Slytherin. She seemed to have passed what ever test he had thought up for her as he held out his hand for her to take.

"You must be an intelligent witch to have secured a friendship with Severus, so I would like it if we were to get to know each other as well, out of class of course," while his face was blank, Lucius' eyes gave a way that he was worried about her answer.

_'People must already fear him slightly for his background. I'm supposed to be half blood so I should know about his family, so he must be worried that I'm going to refuse based on what I've heard. Well I've befriended Severus so maybe this wont be so bad.'_

Hermione took his hand with a smile. Lucius seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he told her to call him by his first name out of class and behind closed doors. After they talked for a while longer he bid them both good bye and ascended up the stairs to where his office was. Just as Severus was about to leave Hermione caught his arm to hold him back. He looked at her quizzically until he realized she wished to continue their conversation in the library here.

"So Sev," Hermione asked lightly. "What did you want to go as?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Lily."

"Calm down? Do you realize that you've done the impossible?"

Hermione and Lily sat in their empty dormitory so they could finish off the finishing touches on their costumes before the Halloween Ball that was to take place later that evening. Hermione had just finished telling Lily who she was going with and besides being upset that she wasn't informed the moment she said yes she wasn't overly fussed. In fact she thought it was the best thing and had worked twice as hard on Hermione's costume.

After much arguing both Hermione and Severus agreed that they would go muggle style and go as a witch for Hermione and…

"You won't say it's the impossible when you find out what his going as. A vampire, of all the muggle things and he has to choose that!"

"Well," Lily began looking thoughtful. "You can't say it doesn't suit him and you know he would _never_ wear anything with a lot of colours."

"I know but still…"

As Lily and Remus, who after much persuasion by Sirius, decided to go as a werewolf, where in the same house they got to see each other immediately and it was very odd to see a werewolf walk along with a fire red fairy walking next to him. Lily had decided that she was going to go red all over… literally all over. She had discovered a spell to make her skin go a light shade of red which looked darker as her new wings came over, shadowing her back.

Hermione had created a dark purple satin dress with long black net sleeves. On her head she wore a purple witch's hat with a ribbon made of the same material as the dresses sleeves, which trailed down to her back. The dress itself was plain with a thick black leather belt with three much thinner ones came off, getting longer each time.

She met Severus in the Entrance Hall and had almost mistaken him for a real vampire until he came over and explained that Lucius had decided to take it upon himself to 'help' his young Slytherin friend prepare. In other words he tied Severus to a chair and did spell after spell to make his character perfect. Hermione didn't envy the treatment he got though Lily was almost as bad where her hair was concerned; Lily spent the better half of an hour 'fixing' Hermione's hair until it was just lightly curled, more wavy then anything.

The ball itself was fantastic. As usual live bats flew around as they liked and huge carved jack-o-lanterns hung in the air, large spider webs were hanging in corners and the Weird Sisters, who had come to play, had dressed for the occasion some dressed as skeletons and others as witches like Hermione. Even the main singer had gone all out and had dressed up as a proper zombie.

As the night moved on Hermione had danced twice with Remus, twice with Lucius, once with most of the Gryffindor's in her year and had been tricked into dancing with Sirius. This is who she was now dancing with looking around for either Severus or Lucius to get her away from dancing with the boy who had cut in with her second dance with Remus. Luckily for her, Severus had seen what had happened and while it annoyed him to see her dance with Lupin it drove him mad to see her with Black of all people.

"If you don't mind Black I'd like to dance with my date," Hermione said, quickly waving needlessly to get Severus' attention.

Sirius stopped dancing out of pure shock.

"You actually _agreed_ to go to the ball with _him_?!" Sirius asked sounding disgusted.

"Yes she did Black, do you have a problem with that?" Severus sneered, looking at Sirius with loathing in his eyes.

"No? Good now if you'll excuse us," Severus said coldly, turning away with Hermione before Sirius could reply.

They were a little awkward at first but they soon began to relax as they danced together ending the night on a better note then they had started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Present time)

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise when he saw the speaker.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked through the office door both looking sad and tired. Sirius had a look of disbelief on his face and couldn't look Harry or Ron in the eye, keeping his face down and partially covered by his hair. Remus, however, faced the two boys not looking at all surprised at who else was in the room.

"Hello boys, Mr Malfoy, Lucius, Severus," Remus said, trying to keep the tension as low as he could with Severus and Sirius in the same room.

"So Albus informed you two as well?" Severus said, his voice sounding resigned and lacked its normal venom.

Lucius was staring in disgust at the other man that had now joined the room.

"What's wrong Black? Feeling bad now that you've realized who you spent your time insulting?" Lucius asked, the words practically dripping with sarcasm.

"I think," Remus cut in, looking at the three confused teens sitting in front of them. "We should first explain to the boys who Hermione Storm was. In general and to us personally." He finished sending a significant look in Severus' and Lucius' direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG that was four pages long and nearing five! That's the longest chapter so far so please enjoy it and make happy by pressing the little button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think so far.

Lady of Elysion


	7. Chapter 7

A huge thanks to Angelic Bladez, harmswife, Pretty Lily Potter, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, rowenarave565, Darkness-Lightness, HappeeGoLuckee, Missblondie, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, 1wyldblonde, ProperT and notwritten.

Disclaimer: TACO MAN IS REAL I OWN HARRY POTTER NOW! … But only in my dreams.

Chapter 7: Relationships and a Trip to the Village

As there was little room in the heads office the group moved down to where the Room of Requirement was on the seventh floor. The room had arranged itself into a large sitting room setting and they sat down, Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus on one couch and Draco, Severus and Lucius on another. Dumbledore sat in an over stuffed armchair, present more as a peace keeper rather than a story teller in case things got out of hand.

When they were all settled down Remus looked around at the other men who had known Hermione in the past. None seemed to want to go first so he sighed and turned the attention of Harry, Ron and Draco to himself.

"Hermione Storm was in Gryffindor in our time and, though being the topic of conversation for her sudden appearance, had only a few true friends. I, myself, was lucky to be one of them. She didn't really spend large amounts of time in my company, only in the common room and in any classes we shared when Lily wasn't there."

Harry's face lit up at the mention of his mother.

"Hermione knew my mum in the past?"

Remus smiled lightly at Harry. "Yes, the two were almost inseparable when together. Though of course, we weren't her only friends."

Ron looked over to where Sirius sat and grinned.

"I'll bet you were friends with Mione, weren't you mate?" Ron asked Sirius cheerfully.

Sirius looked down and mumbled something that the rest couldn't quiet hear.

"What was that Black?" Lucius said, smirking slightly. "Sorry but we couldn't quite hear you with your face in your hands."

That seemed to get Sirius as he looked up, though with his eyes closed, and almost yelled his reply back in Lucius' general direction, temporarily forgetting the others presence.

"Fine! I was rude, mean and terrible to her! And that never would've happened if she just listened to what James and me said and kept away from _you_!"

Harry and Ron both gasped, looking on at Sirius with disbelief. Even Draco seemed stunned at what he had just said, though his father just looked at the ex convict with a smug expression on his face. Dumbledore and Snape were the only two with out any reaction to Sirius' words.

"Harry I hate to tell you this, but Hermione made a big mistake in the past. One of them was befriending that – that _thing_" – he shot Lucius a disgusted look – "over there!"

Before Harry could open his mouth Ron began to protest.

"There's no way she would have done that! I mean how could she, when he wasn't even at the school then?"

"I think I can answer that," Lucius said, clearing his throat. "To work in the ministry I first needed to work full time for a year, and Hogwarts was in need of a Defence professor."

Ron looked uncomfortable now.

"Yeah well, I still don't believe that she made friends with the likes of you!" Ron said sounding as disgusted as Sirius had felt all those years ago when he first saw who Hermione had befriended.

Harry, who had remained quiet through the exchange, looked up at Lucius.

"If Hermione really did befriend you then you must have been different then. But I still wouldn't mind knowing how she chose you over Sirius and my dad."

"What? Don't tell me that you're ok with this Harry!" Ron said, looking at Harry incredulously.

"Well why not? Hermione doesn't do things with out thinking about them first so –"

"So nothing! I can't believe you're taking this so calmly," Ron snarled. "I'm with Sirius on this one mate, what she did was a huge mistake."

Ron got up and moved over to where Sirius sat, giving him an understanding look. Sirius, after seeing Ron's reaction, seemed to think that he had more of a justification to his actions in the past, though he wished that his godson saw it the same way.

Remus, after giving Ron a disappointed look, looked over to where Lucius sat.

"Would you like to answer Harry's question and get your part done, Lucius?"

"Fine," Lucius agreed.

"To answer your question Potter, Hermione simply did not get off on the right foot with your dear father and godfather. Do not ask me for details because I do not know, you would have to ask her that as the only other person who knew isn't talking." He paused looking briefly in Snape's direction.

"We became friends when I called her back after our first class. Severus had written to me about her so I wanted to know who had caught my friend's eye; he never usually mentions anyone so I was intrigued about her. We became proper friends not long after, much to the dislike of Black and his little group."

"Except for Remus. Why you were ok with it was beyond me," Sirius said, looking at where his lupine friend sat quietly.

"I trusted her and did not wish to lose the friendship we formed," Remus replied simply.

"Now I believe that only leaves you now, Severus."

All the boys' eyes turned to their normally sullen potions master. Snape was still yet to speak a word since the arrival of the two Gryffindor wizards, keeping unusually silent. He sighed softly and opened his mouth to speak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Past – 1976)

"So, you two have been informed of the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?"

Hermione was lounging on a couch in the Room of Requirement talking with Severus and Lucius. They had decided that it was the best place to talk with out being interrupted and they could act as they please with out giving the school heart attacks. Hermione had found that Lucius was very different from how others pictured him when he no longer had to act in front of others. She found his company rather enjoyable and, like with Severus, found his occasional sarcasm funny as it was now no longer directed at her. She often wondered how they had both turned out the way they had, considering the way the two acted now.

"Yes we have. Me and Lily were planning to go shopping for Christmas presents there."

"She's finally abandoned us then, Severus?" Lucius asked, sounding mock-hurt.

"Yes, leaving us for her little Gryffindor friends."

"Pity, we were going to have such a good time too," Lucius wiped away a fake tear.

Laughter began to ring out in the small room.

"It's not funny Mione," Severus stated. "We had spent hours getting that right."

"Only because you refused for the first hour, complained about acting childish for another. The real practicing only took 5 minutes."

Hermione just laughed louder and when she stopped she said, "Shopping won't take the whole day, you know! And I was going to ask if you wanted to meet up in the Three Broomsticks but I guess I shall just ask Remus if I can go with him instead, though that will mean going with James and Sirius too…"

Severus looked at her in disgust.

"You didn't have to go that far. But still, meeting at the Three Broomsticks sounds good."

Lucius nodded his head in agreement, to both things, Hermione gathered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Hogsmeade didn't really look that different in the past at all,' _Hermione thought, as she and Lily passed by all the little shops and cottages. Everything was how she remembered it more or less though Zonko's and Honeydukes definitely looked newer. Lily had shown her all the best places in Hogsmeade, including some that Hermione had never noticed before.

While shopping she had brought a charm bracelet (with phoenix, dragon, griffin and dragonfly charms) for Lily, a new set of robes that change to the colour he wishes for Remus, a silver snake cloak clasp for Lucius and a set of rare potions books for Severus.

When they were done Hermione bid good bye to Lily and headed off to the Three Broomsticks so the boys wouldn't wonder why she was taking so long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all so far for sticking with the story. Another long chapter but don't get used to them. Not much Hermione/Sev but there will be in the next chapter. The Three Broomstick scene isn't here but you'll find out what happened next chapter too.

Please press the small blue button and review!

Lady of Elysion

By the way I'm back in school now so if I don't update like normal blame the homework they give! If there are any delays it will only be three days tops.


	8. Chapter 8

More and more thanks to Angelic Bladez, HappeeGoLuckee, OdangoAtama17, A werewolves beloved, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Dizi 85, Pretty Lily Potter, Darkness-Lightness, rowenarave565, ProperT, Brandance, notwritten and harmswife.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would rewrite book 7 and Sev would live.

Chapter 8: Setup and an Interruption

When Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks she began to search for the tell tale hair of Lucius but could not find it. She looked harder around the pub to see if she could at least see Severus and, much to her relief, found him in the back corner with a small frown across his face. Hermione walked over quickly wondering if her lateness was the reason for the frown now set firmly in place.

He looked up when she was about a meter away and glanced over to where Lucius would have sat, had he been there. As Hermione sat down a much younger looking Madam Rosmerta came over, a pen and paper in hand.

"What can I get you then dears?"

"Just a butterbeer for me please," Hermione said smiling.

"Same here."

Rosmerta made a quick note and left to the main bar to get the drinks leaving the two alone. Hermione looked to the empty seat to her left, something Severus was quick to notice.

"Wondering where Lucius went off to?"

Hermione frowned, "He was here before?"

"Not here. He came down then complained of sickness, he looked perfectly fine to me so I think this was planned," Severus answered looking annoyed.

"Planned? He planned to leave before I got here?" Hermione felt quite hurt; she thought that everything was going alright between her and Malfoy senior… well he would be soon anyway.

"Oh no, nothing like that," Severus quickly said before Hermione got the wrong idea. "No he set _us_ up. He said he would before but I thought he was only joking…" he trailed off, looking up at Hermione to gauge her reaction.

Hermione had mixed feelings on the matter though; she was furious that Lucius thought that they needed to be setup but then she also felt a little bit grateful that he had. Neither Hermione nor Severus had done anything together after the ball, as both had been worried about what the other would say. At least they now had a chance to try, even though never of them asked it could be a good thing in the long run, Hermione mused.

'_Now it's just finding out what Severus thinks about all this.'_

"Well, what do you think about this, Sev?" She asked in a neutral voice.

"Erm, well," He stuttered, looking rather uncomfortable with being asked what he thought. "I think that it's despicable that he did what he did and if we were to… _go out_ we wouldn't need to be set up for it to happen." He was obviously thinking about the ball when he had asked her to go.

"All of that aside, what do you think about it?" Hermione prodded.

His cheeks had begun to turn a light pink.

"I think that it may be a good thing."

"You do?"

Severus looked up surprised at what Hermione had admitted to him. Just like him, her face had gained more colour then normal and she was looking to the side, embarrassed. Still looking down, Hermione shook her head yes.

"Well then," Severus began, a small smile on his face. "Shall we make the best of Lucius' disgusting behaviour?"

Hermione's head shot up when he had finished his sentence. She began to smile which quickly turned into a grin, which escalated into full blown laughter. Not long after Severus began to laugh softly; he would never full out laugh as his frie– no _date_ had but he would show his amusement at the situation.

"Maybe I should go back and thank Malfoy," Hermione joked.

'_Both of them,'_ she added in her head. _'Wonder what Draco would think about that.'_

The thought alone nearly made her collapse into laughter again but she stopped herself just in time.

Hermione reached for her butterbeer (_'I wonder when that got here? Rosmerta must have come when we were laughing… or before that'_) and took a sip while Severus continued to talk about the potions that they had discussed last class. Severus disagreed completely with Professor Slughorn's teaching methods, saying he was too slack and easy on those who got it wrong. He said no one would mess up if _he_ taught the class. This kept Hermione very entertained as she knew his teaching methods in the future and the knowledge that he knew how he would teach from the age of fifthteen amused her greatly.

As their talking continued they paid for their drinks and left the small bar and went to walk around the village. While they walked Hermione felt something bumping her hand, and looking down she saw that it was Severus' hand. She smiled lightly and carefully slipped her hand into his. He tensed slightly then relaxed, turning his head to smile lightly at her.

They stopped talking long enough to see where their feet had taken them, looking up they saw the rocking structure of the Shrieking Shack. Hermione let go of Severus' hand to lean against the small fence blocking off the road to the Shack, looking at the rickety old building thinking about what was yet to happen when Sirius lured Severus into the Shack to see the other form of Remus. She sighed and turned around and almost jumped as she saw that Severus had snuck up behind her.

She looked up into his eyes and realised just how close the two of them were. Severus seemed to have noticed too; a light colour had risen in his face as he looked down at her. He began to slowly move his head down and Hermione tilted her head up to meet him. They were only a few seconds away when…

"I didn't think you were _that_ desperate Storm. Pity I was wrong."

Severus quickly moved away from Hermione looking up to see who had interrupted them. Two pairs of chocolate brown eyes met black and coffee and both were mixed with mirth and disgust. James Potter and Sirius Black came out from behind the tree they had concealed themselves behind and both wore horrible smirks on their faces.

"And just think Storm, I was going to give you a chance once I got you away from your bodyguards. They Confunded you didn't they? Theirs no other way you would hang around them," Sirius jeered, shaking his head in a mocking way.

"I'm not Confunded Sirius, I'm merrily smarter then what you are!" Hermione retorted angrily.

She glanced sidewards at Severus to see how he was going, knowing how much their insults can get to him. Severus was white faced and had both fists clenched by his sides, and if looks could kill both boys would be dead and buried ten times over by the intense glare they were receiving from the fuming Slytherin.

"It seems we have touched a nerve, dear Padfoot," James said smirking.

"Yes and it's a shame really, Prongs, but we must stop now before we have too much fun."

They both ran off laughing, glancing back at the pair who were still yet to move. Hermione watched their retreating backs then turned to face Severus. He looked down at her with a hard look and a frown firmly in place once again. He gave her a cold look and walked away with out a word. Hermione watched him go with one thought going through her mind.

'_Bloody Slytherin pride.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter done and yet another bad ending, don't worry they will stop soon. Does anyone know when the OWL exams would start up? Please tell me when you press the button and review!

Lady of Elysion


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to Dizi 85, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Plukoala, ProperT, HappeeGoLuckee, rowenarave565, Pretty Lily Potter, Darkness-Lightness, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, harmswife, OdangoAtama17, notwritten, IluvSEVERUS and Angelic Bladez for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I make no money, profit or other from this as I do not own it! This world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling so don't sue! I only own $10 any way…

Chapter 9: Annoyance, a Talk and no Interruptions

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Hermione and Severus had been near the Shrieking Shack and two weeks since they had last spoken. To say that she was only a little annoyed was an understatement; Hermione was frustrated with the Slytherin's attitude which, she believed, was completely unnecessary. His annoyance that she had stood up for him with out letting him talk she could understand as she knew that a males pride and ego was their main thing. She had injured both but she thought he was mature enough to get over this fact and forget about them.

Unfortunately for Hermione, a few people had noticed their 'fall out' and had begun to question her on it. Remus had been the first to notice her presence in the common room was present far more then normal. He had approached her a few times, being shaken off each time as she said it was nothing but a small misunderstanding and that it would right itself soon enough. Remus had reluctantly accepted this and did not ask her again, instead doubling his efforts to make her laugh, though some would not leave the matter so easily.

Lily had been told by Remus that she had had a small argument, though it seemed to be affecting her more then what she was letting on. She had not let up on Hermione, demanding to know what had happened to the two of them. Hermione had been firm at first and only gave the very basic information on what had occurred in Hogsmeade, but this didn't last nearly as long as Hermione had hoped; only after an hour she caved and told Lily what had happened.

When Lily had been informed of what took place she almost walked out of the dormitories to go and give Sirius and James a piece of her mind, but Hermione had scrapped that idea. She wanted to face those two idiots herself, though Hermione did agree to Lily being there for support and in case she needed help bring those two down a notch. Hermione hoped to bring it down by several.

As the two girls approached the group of Marauders Sirius looked up and nudged James, nodding in the direction of the girls. James smirked slightly then schooled his face into a carefree expression attempting to look pleasantly surprised when Hermione cleared her throat. Needless to say he failed miserably.

"Ah, hello there girls. What can the Marauders do for you?" Sirius asked in a boyish voice, a wide smile on his face.

The smile, however, faltered as Lily narrowed her eyes, glaring at the ill fated Gryffindor let him know with her eyes _exactly_ what she would like three quarters of the Marauders to do. James gulped slightly before regaining his composure, staring at the girls feeling slightly annoyed that they had not said anything yet.

"Look if you two just wanted to stare at us you can do it from where you we–" He stopped mid sentence as Hermione seemed to snap out of the thoughts she was in and began to talk, her voice slowly getting louder as she went.

"You James Potter are an arrogant prat who does nothing but pick on others and show off like you're the best there is!"

"You know what Storm you're absolutely right," Sirius stated, and Hermione's anger seemed to go down. "_I'm_ the best there is. How could you James, trying to steal my place? Glad to know you ditched Snivelly too Storm," he added, completely oblivious to the rage that was building in Hermione's eyes.

"Now that his out of the picture you can ditch Malfoy too. Then you can hang around with us! I'm still willing to give you a go as long as you listen to James' and my advice and…"

"Stay away from Malfoy and Snivellus," James finished.

They looked up with smiles no their faces, both expecting the girls to agree with their, what they thought to be, wise statement. They were shocked when they saw the two girl's red faced and looking ready to breathe fire.

"You. Are. Such. A. Self. Centered. Jerk. And. You. Both. Make. Me. Sick!" Hermione's voice had built up from a whisper and ended in a shout. Her face was bright red from anger and her hair seemed to cackle with electricity.

Lily sneered at the two boys and turned to Hermione with a look of understanding in her face. She nodded to the door indicating that she would take it from here and that she ought to go and find Severus. Normally Hermione would have objected but at the moment she was to furious to speak, not that she could put her disbelief of their actions into words any way. She simply nodded at Lily and left the two Marauders to their fate.

Hermione wondered the school looking for Severus first checking the library. When she didn't locate him there she turned and head up to the seventh floor to try the Room of Requirement. She paced back and forth three times focusing on the lounge like room that she, Lucius and Severus had been in so many times before. To her relief when she opened the door she saw Severus laying on the leather lounge near the side of the room, his eyes closed. She wondered at first if he was sleeping until she noticed his eyelids were flickering.

Hermione walked over to where he laid and gently nudged his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist before she could move her hand away. When he looked up to see who had disturbed him he stood, quickly releasing her arm and moved toward the door. As he got within a meter of it he was pushed back by some invisible force and, turning around, he saw Hermione had her wand pointed at the door, preventing him from leaving. She'd be damned if she were to let him get away this time when they had no chance of interruption.

"Let me go, Hermione," Severus said, his voice cold.

"No Severus. We are going to talk right now. No one can interrupt; this spell works on the outside just as well as it does on the inside."

Severus snarled and went to sit in the same couch he'd only just left, and looked at her expectantly.

"Now, I know that I injured your pride by defending you against those prats. Fair enough. That doesn't give you a reason to sulk around and ignore me like you have for two weeks!" Hermione's voice rose slightly. What he did was childish and she was going to let him know.

To her surprise, he did not deny it nor did he snap back at her. No instead he began to smile at her lightly. Now Hermione was confused, wasn't he snarling at her not moments ago? Had he not been ignoring her for the past two weeks?

Severus saw the obvious confusion on her face and began to explain his actions for the past two weeks.

"… So I'm sorry but it was the only way to know," he finished.

Hermione was not impressed.

"You're trying to tell me that you made me so upset just to see if I was going to remain your friend, all because of what those jerks said?"

"Well yeah, I wasn't sure if what they said kind of, I don't know, made you remember just who you had befriended," Severus said.

Hermione's eyes flooded with understanding. He hadn't being testing her per say, more seeing if she knew what she were getting into. And he had been scared of her reaction. Had this been here snarky potions master that had been scared over something like this she would have laughed out loud. But this was Severus not Professor Snape who, according to Hermione, were two completely different people.

Hermione took three large steps forward towards the waiting Slytherin and hugged him, causing him to stiffen immediately. He soon relaxed though and began to tentatively place his arms around her. When he pulled away he, just like out near the Shack, began to lower his head and Hermione slowly titled hers so it was level to his and as she moved forward their lips meet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa that took a while to type. Hope you all think Sirius and James got what they deserved in the end! Please tell me what you think by kindly reviewing :)

Lady of Elysion


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you's and hugs to Dizi 85, Angelic Bladez, Plukoala, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, ProperT, Darkness-Lightness, Pretty Lily Potter, rowenarave565, Brandance, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, notwritten and pstibbons.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nada, zero … can't get much plainer then that. Don't own it.

Chapter 10: Punches, Confessions and a Shock

After the talk together in the Room of Requirement both Hermione and Severus agreed that they were… something. Hermione couldn't say they were boyfriend/girlfriend as she couldn't imagine Severus being referred to as someone's boyfriend, it didn't work and saying that they were 'with' each other just didn't sound right. So they had decided that they were something which, according to Lily, really _was_ something.

Nothing had really changed now that they were together, only that they were closer then before, sharing small pecks on the cheeks and light kisses, and that they began to become more familiar with the other. Both had noticed that they lacked knowledge about the other, even Hermione, though she knew a lot about Snape in her time, knew little about the Severus of this time.

It was nearing Christmas and snow had begun to cover Hogwarts and its grounds, the soft snow seemingly everywhere near the castle. The holidays had started and had become much more interesting then they had before; daily snow ball fights had begun to break out between the Marauders (except for Remus, who only joined in occasionally when James talked him into it) and Hermione, Lucius and Severus. Though these fights were very different form normal snow battles as both teams tried to out do the other by insulting people of the other side. This provided a good cover while another of your side threw snow at who ever had lost their cool.

These battles had turned bad though after the first week; small fist fights had broken out, mainly between Severus, Sirius and/or James, when the insults came too close to home. Normally it was up to bother Hermione and Lucius told hold Severus back when he got too close to drawing his wand, the same held true for Remus who, more often than not, participated for the sole reason to stop Sirius and James from going too far. Needless to say both sides failed to hold their more hot tempered team mates back from hand to hand fights. The three boys had to go up to the infirmary more then once and a young Madam Pomfrey had informed them that if this kept up she would "ban the mini battles they seem to indulge in" and inform Dumbledore of there happenings.

'_As if he doesn't already know. I'm sure he watches from his window to see who will win,'_ thought Hermione, an amused smile on her face as she pictured their Headmaster doing exactly that.

Unfortunately for her, a snow ball from Sirius had found its way to her face. She shook the snow from her face to look for the one who dared aim for her face. Sirius' taunting voice came out from behind a tree as he walked forward, snow ball floating behind him.

"What happened Storm? Too busy thinking of your precious Snivelly?"

'_Ignore and stay calm, ignore and stay calm.'_

The mantra normally worked when they started on her, but that was not to be today. Sirius had come closer and the others had stopped, moving closer to hear what was being said between the two Gryffindor's. Hermione's eyes never left Sirius' approaching form as she began to create a snow ball large enough to knock him over, magic helping her levitate the large ball. The Marauders eyes widened as he saw the ball intended for him, then he smirked. She noticed the smirk and quickly began to launch the huge ball when…

"I heard Dumbledore telling McGonagall that you won't be here for much longer Storm. What's your beloved boyfriend going to do with out you? We'll have to see him blubber on with out you here, don't think we would've seen anything as pathetic as that, a true_ Snivellus_!"

Hermione snapped. That was almost the same as what Draco Malfoy had said about Hagrid in her third year when they learnt of Buckbeak's execution. And in her eyes, it wasn't Sirius Black who stood before her, but Draco's smirking face, laughing at her friends despair. She knew she was about to do what she told Severus not to everyday but at the moment she didn't care. She moved her wand to the side causing the giant ball of snow to go crashing near where the other stood watching with wide eyes as they hurried out of the way.

SMACK!

The group of boys looked up just in time to see Hermione's fits connect with the side of Sirius' face, sending him falling into the soft snow, his hand clutching his face. Where Sirius had been hit was bleeding slightly and the area was already starting to swell, the cold weather not helping at all. Hermione held the hand she had punched him with gently in the other; she felt as if her hand had broken.

'_After hitting him _that_ hard I wouldn't be surprised if it really was broken,'_ Hermione thought, the pain in her hand growing worse.

She knew that Dumbledore hadn't said anything of the sort to her head of house; he said she would know about a way home before anyone else. It was more like he was discussing how far he was into the process. She didn't have long to think on it as Severus was running over to where she stood, Lucius not far behind, both with looks of anger and worry in their eyes.

They wordlessly walked up to her and began to lead her to the front doors of Hogwarts, ignoring the yelling coming from James for them to stop. They led her up the stairs, past the Hospital Wing, to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was concealed. Severus stayed beside her as Lucius began to pace, thinking of a comfortable place to heal her hand.

When the door appeared Lucius brought her inside, stopping when he saw it was the lounge like room they always used, a bandage and glaze on the table for her hand. He smiled slightly before sitting her down and healing her hand with a few spells he had learnt, bandaging it up when he was finished. All through this Severus had been staring at Hermione, as if to make sure that she wasn't going to disappear on the spot. When he had seen Lucius step away he walked up and, when he looked into her eyes, she felt a strange sensation in her mind. She relaxed, knowing that when he was too awkward or embarrassed to ask her something, he used Legilimency but only lightly so that she could push him out if she wished.

She knew what he was searching for; evidence that she might be leaving soon. She didn't know whether she was or was not so she focused on the truth that she wasn't leaving any time soon that she knew of. He sat back with a relieved look on his face before it was schooled into mild indifference, nodding to Lucius, letting him know that she wasn't leaving. Lucius smiled then walked in front of Hermione with a grin on his face.

"Nice punch Mione."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Present time – 1996)

"Miss Gran– Hermione was one of three friends I had at Hogwarts. Yes Weasley," Severus said, seeing Ron's face of disgust. "She had also managed to befriend me; Merlin only knows how she did so. The others, as you must have figured out by now where Lucius," he nodded his head to the blonde man next to him, "and Lily Evans, now Potter. Hermione and I were at almost the same level academically, so naturally a large portion of our time was spent in the library and, when Lucius finally arrived, in the room we find ourselves in now."

He paused waiting for the interruptions he was sure would come, but surprisingly, none came. He cleared his throat slightly and continued on.

"Her friendship with me was the main cause for her lack of other close friends; none wanted to know me, even fewer wanting to know someone who associated with me. And, after some unwanted prodding," here he sent a small glare at Lucius, "we became–"

"Say more then friends and I'll kill you now," a voice snarled from the other couch.

Severus sneered.

"I can hardly believe that you would get a scratch on me, Weasley, let alone killing me."

He smirked as Ron's face became redder as his mind went wild with what they may have done, momentarily forgetting their age at the time.

"You're sick! You still became – became… well you still did what you did when I'm sure she told you where she was from!" Ron yelled.

The smirk fell from Severus' face as Ron finished his sentence, his expression turning cold.

"No Weasley. She never told anyone who she really was… not even me."

Severus had said the last part quietly, though it carried through the room. Ron looked up triumphantly at Severus, smirking himself now.

"Well then, I guess she didn't really trust you, did she?" he exclaimed happily.

Harry, however, felt something click into place.

"That's why you always put her down, isn't it? Even in first year with out a reason you did. As payment to what she did to you in the past?"

Severus nodded slightly.

"It's not something I pride myself on but when she just _disappeared_, seemingly with out informing anyone, I grew angry. I recognised her almost immediately in the Sorting and everything clicked and I took everything out on her, more so when she befriended you, a Potter whose father she'd hated with a passion."

Ron was almost fuming at the end of it, yelling, "It's not her fault that she didn't find you trustworthy enough!"

"Enough, Mr Weasley. When Miss Granger came to me I made her swear not to inform anyone of her identity, nor of the future to come," Dumbledore said, intervening the rage of the second youngest Weasley.

Silence filled the room and if anyone wished to break it, they didn't. After a few minutes, it was Draco's voice that broke the quiet of the room.

"So you dated Granger then, Severus?"

Severus sneered slightly at the word 'dated' but nodded any way. Draco then turned to face his father.

"And you were friends with her right?"

Lucius nodded at his son, looking confused as to why his son would ask a question such as that.

Looking at his father and godfather he took a breath and said, "So then you wouldn't be disappointed if I said I was dating Ginny Weasley?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all for now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it please kindly press the blue button to review and tell me what you think of it so far.

Lady of Elysion


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much to Angelic Bladez,HappeeGoLuckee,Dizi 85, Plukoala, HRInuyashaFan16,Pretty Lily Potter,honeymaid21,Brandance, GregoryHouseAddict,1wyldblonde, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, rowenarave565,notwritten, IluvSEVERUS and smileymrd.

Disclaimer: I lied last disclaimer. I own one of two pens that I use, a note book and the computer I type on. Notice there was no Harry Potter in that list?

Chapter 11: Aftermath, Christmas and a Dinner

Silence ran through the room after Draco's confession. That was until everyone seemed to unfreeze enough to make their thoughts known. A very vocal red head got his say before the rest however.

"You! You disgusting ferret! What the hell did you do to my sister to make her say yes to you? Besides that she likes Harry not some dirty Slytherin!" Ron was furious. He may not be able to yell at Hermione yet for her lack of common sense, but Ginny was still in the here and now. How to of the Slytherin's in the room thought they could have his sister and his (not so secret) crush had another thing coming!

"Ron, Ginny hasn't liked me for a while. Not since our forth year at least," Harry said. He was not too worried about Ginny's choice of boyfriend; he had noticed her acting a lot happier lately and her sneaking off. Putting two and two together he figured she was with some one and left her to, not wanting to bring the anger of either of his red headed friends forward.

"Either way Harry, what about everything his been saying about everyone? How can she just ignore everything he's done and is doing now!?"

"We Slytherin's are very good at hiding emotions, Weasley. Something I'm afraid that I can't say for you. I acted the same to avoid exactly this from happening," Draco said calmly.

"Well Draco," Lucius began, before Ron had a chance to retort. "I, at least, am glad that you can look over blood and house conflicts. Also I would like to have a word with you later, Albus," he added, looking at the beaming Headmaster.

"I believe that can be arranged."

"Your one to talk about blood conflicts, Malfoy!" Sirius finally joined in with the argument, defending Ron's actions as he had with his own. "Took the Mark didn't you?"

Lucius went pale.

"Some of us, Black, can not escape what waits for us. Most in my year who joined the Dark Lord did it out of their father's wishes and not their own. After that what they do starts to become them. Why else did you think Hermione befriended me in our time?"

"Becomes you, what ever Malfoy. It _is_ you!"

"Enough."

Everyone turned to face Remus in surprise. Never had they seen the werewolf look so angry before. Nor had they ever heard the disappointment in his voice as much as it was now.

"We are clearly getting no where with some thing we should be embracing, rather then pushing it away. Ron, Sirius grow up. What had happened has happened and I think that, when she gets back, you should both apologise to Hermione. Yes, you too Ron. I know that she hasn't seen your reaction but I do know that she would be very upset if she had. Harry, thank you for being mature enough to understand that peoples decisions are their own, not what others wish them to do. I'm sure both Ginny and Hermione will be grateful for your support."

Sirius and Ron both looked down, the force of Remus' words hitting them a lot harder in his calm voice then yelling ever would. While both still believed themselves to be in the right, they were less sure of their actions, both recently and in the past.

Harry, on the other hand, was very pleased that he didn't voice his first thoughts on Hermione's friends of the past. It did take him a while to get used to the idea and he was still not completely sure of her actions but then again, she was the smartest of their group and would not do anything with out a good reason. Hermione, unlike himself and Ron, did not have the typical Gryffindor recklessness and thought things through and more often then not came to the right conclusion. Besides that, the only reason he was ok with Ginny's choice was that if he could be calm of Hermione's relationship with Snape, he was sure that Ginny and Mal– Draco could be no different.

"Severus, Lucius, I am also glad that neither of you have seemed to forget who, and what, Hermione was to you both. If you can over look the past few years, as I'm sure she will, it will be very good for all of you."

Both of the Slytherin's in question did nothing to acknowledge what Remus had said to them, though Lucius did slightly title his head in Remus' general direction.

"And finally Draco, while I'm pleased of your maturity, I would like to know why you decided to send Hermione into the past," Remus finished with a faint note of curiosity in his voice.

The others all turned to face Draco too, none understanding why he did what he did while dating one of the Gryffindor princess's. Draco looked up with an almost blank face, only showing some of his unsureness.

"While I may like Ginny it does not mean that I like any of her friends. I may have liked to try but I knew, or I thought I knew, the reactions I would have gotten so I stayed quiet. I don't really know why I did what I did; I saw her enter a room and quickly followed to see what she was up to. Something just, I don't know, pulled me into doing what I did. I can't really explain it."

"I believe," Dumbledore started, looking at the youngest Malfoy thoughtfully. "That as no one else was there at the time to send her back a slight _push_ is required to get her going. As she was in the past it means that she must be sent again, as to not disrupt the time line. Time is a very difficult thing to understand and is impossible to change. If you were sent back once and are known in that time you must be, in the future, sent back again."

Everyone got the gist of what was being said, even if some didn't understand it completely.

"Now," Dumbledore said, standing. "I believe that we should all be going back to our rooms. Lucius, Sirius and Remus, please feel free to stay the night or, indeed, until Miss Granger returns."

The three men nodded their agreement and left with the others. Many of them doubted being able to sleep that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the Past – 1976)

Christmas time was approaching Hogwarts at fast pace. In fact, it was already Christmas Eve and Hermione was preparing for her first Christmas with out Harry and Ron, and though she found that a sad thought, she could not be truly sad. Between her new friends and her plans for the day she was sure nothing could make her sad in the coming day. Not even Sirius and James could ruin it, especially as neither had done anything to her rather then sneer or glare at her on the odd occasion since she punched Sirius in their last (and final) snow fight.

Yes everything seemed set and ready to Hermione and she was looking forward to the next day. The only thing besides Harry and Ron that may make her sad was that she would not be receiving anything from her parents that year. The thought that she would see them again when she went back to her time, however, made the sadness easier to deal with. That and she was determined to stay happy through the day, regardless of anything else.

When she awoke the next day, it was to the sound of laughter and talking. She lifted her head up to see the source of noise and saw Lily talking with Patricia Patil (who would become the Patil twin's aunt) and Alice Turner (Neville's future mother). Hermione smiled as she noticed the presents at the foot of her bed, and quietly got up and snuck up to where Lily stood.

"Hello Lily!" Hermione said in a cheery voice.

"Mione! Don't do that again! Not until we've opened our present's ant way," she added, looking over to her own small pile. It was larger then Hermione's though not by much.

Both girls grinned as they opened their presents with care, which Hermione found amusing; the last time she did this Ron threatened to open her presents for her if she didn't open them like 'normal people'.

Hermione had received a small journal with a spell lock that only she could set and a quill with it. Hermione smiled; she had mentioned to Lily that she needed something to put her thoughts into. The next she opened was from Remus who had given her a small, but beautiful orb which showed the mood of any of ten people she could charm the orb to recognise. Hermione opened a small present from Severus next and gasped when she saw what it was. A fine white gold chain with a small locket was sitting inside the box. The locket had a Pegasus engraved on top with six small diamonds decorating the edge and, when she opened it she saw on one side there was a picture of Lucius, Severus and herself, while on the over side held one of herself, Lily and Remus.

"Wow Mione! Who got you that?"

Lily had finished opening her presents and had gone to see what Hermione had gotten. Hermione simply pointed at the small card that came with the necklace and Lily quickly read it.

"So Severus brought you that? That must have cost him heaps; it doesn't look like he brought it like that," Lily said, smiling. "That's so sweet!"

"Don't let him here you say that Lily, he might curse you if you related anything to him as cute," Hermione replied, laughing.

"Let him try, I'm almost as good as he is with curses, after all, I've had so much practice! Oh and by the way," she added, picking up one of her gifts. "You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

Hermione looked at the robe Lily held out; it was a beautiful, yet simple blood red dress like robe with a small design tracing around the edge.

"Search me. Who gave it to you?"

"Lucius Malfoy. Check and see if you've got one too."

Hermione looked over at the last parcel on her bed and carefully pulled of the wrapping. She, like Lily, had received a dress like robe from Lucius, though Hermione's was a forest green with a larger pattern that wove into a dragon like shape. With it came a small note, written in Lucius' hand.

_Hermione, _

_I hope you like the dress; both Severus and I decided that _

_you don't have nearly enough green so I wanted _

_to rectify that. You will find that Lily also has a new _

_robe. This is for a dinner that myself and Severus _

_decided to host. It is to be in the R.o.R and a door _

_should appear automatically. _

_Yours Lucius_

Hermione wordlessly handed the note to Lily who carefully read through it. When she was finished she had a look of confusion on her face.

Turning to face Hermione she said, "I can understand why they want you to go but, why would they want me too?"

"You're mine and Severus' friend and I guess that Lucius wanted to have all of our main friends there," Hermione said thoughtfully. "You are going to go aren't you?"

"I don't see why not. Besides I really want to have an excuse to wear this dress. I can wear that bracelet you got me too, thanks for that by the way."

"Same for the journal you got me. I really needed something like that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took almost two hours for the girls to get ready for the dinner Lucius had decided to hold, and when they entered the Room they were glad they did. Gone was the lounge like room Hermione was used to and an elegantly decorated dining room had replaced it. The room, while not being overly big, looked huge as the light of a crystal chandelier reflected off the white marble walls. In the centre of the room stood a table that looked like it was from an expensive restaurant and, standing in front of it was Severus, who was wearing black dress robes, and Lucius, who was wearing a dark blue.

Dinner was very nice as was the conversation that continued through it. While it was awkward at the start, especially for Lily, the atmosphere relaxed more and more through the night, making it a very enjoyable evening. As Hermione watched Lily and Lucius talk she found herself again wondering what had changed the two men in the room to what they became in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the lack of action at the dinner, it was more of a filler then anything. Please tell me how you think it went by… you guessed it! Reviewing!!!!!!!

Lady of Elysion


	12. Chapter 12

Lots and lots of thanks to pstibbons, Serbian Princess, crazedreader, Dizi 85, Angelic Bladez, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, rowenarave565, notwritten, ProperT and Darkness-Lightness.

Disclaimer: I don't own it… wouldn't mind owning some of the characters… but alas I do not.

Chapter 12: Hair Cuts, Picnics and a Talk

New years eve was upon Hogwarts signalling at the holidays were near an end. People had already begun to return to the school and most, thankfully, were unaware of any of the happenings that had taken place during their absence. But, as others returned, it meant that the Marauders would have a sufficient amount of people on their side if another fight were to occur. This did not escape Hermione who, as a consequence, was tenser when the Marauders would appear. She also decided that a talk with Remus was in order; he was their best friend and a prefect so she hoped that with some prodding he would make an effort to stop his friends.

Hermione, in the meantime, wandered off to the Room of Requirement as Lucius had asked her to come early. He had mentioned a 'surprise' so she didn't know whether to be excited or extremely worried. When she opened the door and entered the Room it was dark; she could barely see her hand in front of her. Suddenly she felt someone grasp her arm and they quickly pulled her inside, closing the door as they went. Hermione was panicking by now; what if Sirius or James had forged Lucius' writing? That would mean that they had a complete advantage if they had a way to see while she didn't. Hermione tensed up as she felt a cool metal at the back of her neck, which lightly pushed against her neck, as if it were being opened slightly.

She closed he eyes tightly, waiting for any pain that she thought that may come her way. After a while she opened her eyes, relaxing slightly as no movements were made towards her, until whoever held her there moved closer. Tensing once again she waited, forgetting that she could just cast _lumos_ to see who kept her there. A strange noise brought her away from her thoughts. It was a very different noise to any she was expecting; it was almost a snipping noise. Then Hermione felt as if weight from the back of her head had been lifted and she realized what had happened.

In a deadly soft voice she said, "Lucius?"

More cutting noises were made.

"Yes, Hermione what's wrong?" Lucius answered in an innocent voice that didn't fool Hermione for a second.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She could almost _see_ the smirk on his face as he said, "Well Mione, its all part of the surprise. Besides, you needed a hair cut."

Hermione laughed now. "Your one to talk. I don't see any other guys walking around with shoulder length hair, do you Lucy?"

"I told you not to call me that," Lucius growled. Ever since he first expressed his dislike for the nickname she continued to call him by it, no matter what he said. "And others don't have my hair length simply because I am better then them."

A short laugh came from the door and the lights came back on.

"If long hair makes you better then others then I'll eat every potions ingredient in the school."

Both Hermione and Lucius turned to see Severus come in to the room with a smirk on his face. A smirk which quickly turned into a badly concealed look of surprise, as he looked on at Hermione's new hair.

"And why would you say that, Mr Snape?"

"Because that would mean that Black would be better then most, with disgusting mane on his head."

Lucius looked at Severus with a smirk. "In that case, ten points to Slytherin for correcting the lack of judgement of a professor."

"Excuse me, but would someone mind letting me see what that blonde disaster over there did to my hair?"

Lucius looked over at the frowning Gryffindor with an amused expression on his face. Wordlessly he conjured a mirror, or rather he asked the Room for one, and pushed Hermione gently in front of it.

When Hermione saw her hair she gasped, but not out of annoyance or disappointment. On the contrary, she rather liked how her hair looked now and, even though she enjoyed having her hair long, it did get bothersome at times. Now that Lucius had cut it, her hair fell into curls that hung just under her ears making her think that he had added a charm while cutting it, so it didn't end up in the mess of hair it normally was in. And when she had asked him about it he simply smiled and told her to get used to it, making her think that it was a long term charm, now only if she knew how long.

She didn't have much time to run through the charms he may have used as Lucius had already begun to talk.

"Now if you two will kindly follow me."

"Oh no, Lucy. The last time you said that half my hair went missing–"

"And don't say that you don't like it. Besides, you will like this surprise, I swear."

The slight smirk on his face didn't make Hermione feel any better either. Nor did the look of warning that Severus was currently giving him. She had a feeling that Severus knew _exactly_ what Lucius was talking about and she wanted to know too, especially as Severus cheeks had turned their famous (well at least to her) light pink. She was beginning to think that he had set them up again, though she could not think why he would do so; they were together now, wasn't that enough.

Hermione became truly confused as Lucius led the pair outside into the grounds and headed for the lake. She wondered what he could have planned as Severus' cheeks slowly became pinker.

"Now," Lucius said as he stopped near a tree at near the edge of the lake.

Hermione gasped softly.

Set out before her was a small picnic complete with a blanket large enough to set all the food and drink on and a basket full of food neatly packed in. Hermione suspected that the house elves had a hand in that; no matter what everyone thought about Lucius Malfoy in the future, the man had no idea when it came to neatness.

"I've noticed you two have barely done _anything_ together," Lucius said, smirking at his two red faced friends.

Both of them knew that they had done things together, many of those causing the colour in their cheeks to rise. They had spent large amounts of time together getting over the awkwardness that all fifthteen year olds seemed to go through when they first start going out with someone properly. Severus in particular had a harder time getting used to another's touch as no one went near him if they could avoid it and that was what he was used to.

"So I have decided to help you two out. And, as the last try was such a disaster, I have put a notice-me-not charm around the area."

"You know, Lucy, you don't have to keep pushing us," Hermione said, though the tiny smile on her face gave her annoyance away.

As Lucius scowled at the nickname Severus smirked at his blonde friend. Though his smirk didn't last as he heard Hermione's next words.

"Don't think that just because I gave Lucius a nickname first, doesn't mean that I can't give one to you too!"

"Ah but Mione, you've already given me one," Severus replied smoothly.

"Sev doesn't count, that was a general nickname. Hmm, what about Sevvie?"

It was Severus' time to look appalled while Lucius laughed at the other boy's misfortune.

"Now then, I think that its time I took my leave. Enjoy," Lucius said walking off, still smirking at the name his friend had been stuck with.

The picnic was, like the first time Lucius had decided the 'help' them, a little awkward at first and they stuck to safe subjects. After a while, though, they became far more comfortable with the other and Hermione began to slowly move closer to the normally quiet Slytherin. When he saw what she was doing he smiled slightly and began to move too, the more cautiously then Hermione was. By the time they were both completely relaxed Hermione had rested her head lightly on Severus' shoulder and he had carefully slipped an arm around her loosely.

After a few minutes of sitting together quietly Severus suggested that they go back inside. Hermione agreed, albeit reluctantly, only due to the cold that had begun to creep up around the two as it grew darker. They left what was left of their picnic on the ground (they had found a note from Lucius saying that the elves would clean up when they left) and started their walk up to the castle. When they reached the Entrance Hall they knew they would have to separate and Hermione carefully leaned up to place a kiss on Severus' lips. He returned the kiss just as carefully as she, moving away to give her one last quick kiss as he left to the dungeons that held the Slytherin common room.

Just before Hermione reached the Fat Lady she came face to face with Remus who asked if he could have a quick work. She agreed with a confused, yet curious, look on her face and followed him into a nearby classroom. When Remus closed the door he turned to face Hermione.

"First off I want to apologise for what those two idiots have done. I know I can't speak for them but I am sorry, what Sirius said… well I'm just sorry for what they have done. I've been thinking about what I have done to stop them and it hasn't been much, so I'm going try much harder now to stop them. They do listen, even if it does take them a while."

Hermione was smiling by the end of this. She knew that Remus disapproved of what his friends did and that he was normally too quiet, and valued their friendship too much, to say anything against his fellow Marauders. She also knew that if she supported him he would be able to stick to his resolve. She told him as much and he smiled his thanks to her, agreeing that with her encouragement, he would be able to do what he should've done a long time ago.

Between her talk with Remus and her time spent with Severus, Hermione felt that things could only get better from now on. Hermione went up to go to bed and, after informing Lily of that days happenings, she fell asleep almost immediately, a smile on her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello and thank you all for your reviews so far and for sticking with this story so far. I hope you will continue letting me know what you think by pressing the small blue button and review!

Lady of Elysion


	13. Chapter 13

Hugs and thank you's to Darkness-Lightness, Dizi 85, Angelic Bladez, rowenarave565, crazedreader, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, IluvSEVERUS, harmswife, Pretty Lily Potter, HappeeGoLuckee, ProperT and notwritten for reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it wouldn't be called Harry Potter, it would be called Draco Malfoy and insert title here. Therefore I own nothing!

Chapter 13: Potions, Questions and Catching Up

Now that the New Year had begun it meant the return of classes too and, had she been in the future, Hermione would have been ecstatic. This was not the case now that she was in the past because as the classes had restarted it meant that she could spend less time just hanging around with Severus, Lucius, Lily and Remus. But at least this gave her a proper excuse to finish homework as soon as she received it; it meant that she could spend time with her friends as she had become accustomed to.

Not that she didn't like spending time with Harry and Ron but, being in the past, meant that she couldn't stay forever, and Dumbledore had hinted that he was growing closer to finding away to send her back. She knew that she should be happy about this and she was, but a part of her wanted to stay in the past right where she was. She knew what was to happen and she knew that when she left that would be the last time that she would see Lily and some others who she was on friendly terms with. She would even miss James slightly, even though she couldn't fathom why with how he treated her.

'_It must be his resemblance to Harry or rather, Harry's resemblance to James,'_ Hermione thought. _'But thank Circe that they don't have the same eyes!'_

Hermione didn't know what she would do if she saw Harry again if he had his fathers eyes; she may even hit him forgetting that he was not James, not matter how much he looked like him. And speaking of James, this would be the first time that Remus would stand up to his friends should the need arise. She knew that he would be able to do it if he tried, but Hermione was still worried that the need for their friendship would, once again, over rule what was right. Hermione remembered that Remus had said that as long as she was there, he would have almost no trouble in keeping his friends in check.

The first chance to check his resolve was in the first class of the term; potions. As Professor Slughorn expected a lot from his students, even at a fifth year level, he set them potions that they would normally attempt just before sixth year. He was a lot like Snape in this sense at demanded perfect potions, which he generally received, though everyone was in a far more relaxed atmosphere than the one of tension and fear that Snape built up.

Today they were to brew a Honiteserum, a weaker version of the Veritaserum, which was used to bring out an honest answer, rather then the direct and complete truth that Veritaserum brought out. To brew it, it requires two people to make the potion as some parts needed to be added at the same time, but separately and not mixed in with the other. Magic could be used to assist but the result was much weaker then the full strength version they were trying to create. As always, Hermione and Severus were quick to move towards the other, Hermione gathering the ingredients while Severus prepared the cauldron and the tools needed to cut, dice and crush the ingredients. They both worked flawlessly together, each seeming to know what the other was going to do before they could do so. Most would think that this was due to the both of them knowing the procedure of the potion word for word but it was the fact that they worked in almost exact sync with the other meant they knew what was to be done at that exact time; it was almost a sixth sense that the two shared.

As most neared the completion of the Honiteserum, Slughorn reminded them that to check to see if the potion was correctly concocted, they were required to test it out on each other. This was perfect for both Hermione and Severus, both whom still had questions that they were unsure would receive perfectly honest answers. They both knew that the other had insecurities about certain subjects and they knew that the other would use this opportunity too, to gather information they would otherwise not ask about.

When their potion was complete they poured equal amounts into separate glasses and stared at them. Severus looked up at Hermione and nodded to her glass.

"Aren't you going to take yours, Hermione?"

"No, not unless you have yours at the same time."

Severus smirked slightly.

"Fine then. Seeing as you insist that it must be at the same time," he said as he raised the glass to his lips.

Hermione, who missed his slight smirk, lifted the small glass and closed her eyes as she drunk the foul tasting potion. When she opened her eyes she saw that Severus still had a fully glass of potion; he hadn't drunk _any_ of it!

"Sev! Why didn't you take the potion? You said that you would when I did!"

"Slytherin. Just think, when I'm done questioning you, you get a full go at me," Severus replied, smirking at her indignant expression.

"Now then Mione, I've been thinking about this since you first got here after our conversation. Why did you leave your friends so suddenly, when you obviously had no desire to? I know that you would have rather said goodbye at least," Severus asked curiously.

Hermione was so surprised at his question she almost forgot that she was annoyed at him. But then, the honesty potion helped with that.

"Well Sevvie, I never really had a choice of when I left. I really didn't want to leave like I did, so suddenly, but something just _happened _I guess and then I was here. I didn't even know that I had left until I saw where I was."

'_There, not the whole truth but it is in the essentials.'_

Severus looked at Hermione with a sad look in his eyes. He didn't know why that answer was so important to him, well he didn't before. Under the effects of Honiteserum he knew exactly why that answer mattered to him; he was afraid that she left without a 'goodbye' to her friends purposely, and he was afraid that she would do the same to him. Now for the other part of his question, he had to word it carefully; this was his last question before the serum lost its affect.

"I would also like to know if there is a chance, _any chance_, that you may leave and, if you did, would you say goodbye?" Severus asked softly, a desperate air in his voice that only she could hear.

Looking down, unable to meet his eyes, she answered, "Yes, there is a chance that I may have to leave. It was never a solid decision that I would stay here and it may only be temporary," not lying as she truly didn't know if she would ever return. She began to tear up, the potion, while losing its affect on her, was still in her system and was still influencing how she acted.

Severus quickly looked over to where Slughorn sat and slowly nodded his head towards Hermione and, just as slowly, Slughorn returned the nod and told the rest that class was finished. Their were a few moans from those who never got to ask their questions but they knew what could happen if, in the unlikely chance, that Slughorn got angry there would be a lot more worries then unasked questions.

As Hermione was helped out of the room by Severus who, at the moment, couldn't care less if anyone saw them being so close or not, two voices carried out behind them.

"What did you do Snivelly? Ask her why she chose you and her reply was to see if you really had a heart?" Sirius' voice rang out over their heads.

Hearing what he said made the tears fall down Hermione's face faster as she began thinking that Ron had said that same thing though only jokingly. Severus turned around to face the Sirius and James, both were laughing as if Sirius had just said the funniest thing ever said. Hermione turned around as well and looked over to where Remus stood looking torn. She looked at him, pleading clear in her eyes and slowly, he nodded.

Turning to face his friends Remus said, "Look you two. She's upset, leave them alone."

"What? Moony, mate, think of what he is. He's–" James began.

"He's done nothing wrong. Lay off him James, even if it's just for now, stop," Remus had a firm touch to his voice now.

James still looked disappointed but nodded in defeat. Hermione looked over to where Remus stood and smiled gratefully at her lupine friend. He gave her a small wink and gestured over to the stairs, telling her that it was best if she left. Severus also saw this and gave a short nod to where Remus stood and carefully escorted Hermione out of the dungeons, softly apologising along the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked her friend over as if checking for injures as Hermione explained what had happened during potions. Hermione smiled lightly as her friend checked her over to make sure she was fine. Her friend had been both furious at the two boys' behaviour and extremely happy that Remus had finally done something, even if he did need a little prompting to do it.

As the girls sat down to discuss anything that didn't relate to her potions class, Hermione grinned slightly as Lily talked about a new guy that she liked. She had missed this, just sitting and talking about girlish things that boys could never understand. While Hermione enjoyed Severus' and Lucius' company immensely, they just didn't understand her need to talk about things that girls did; random subjects with no real meaning behind them other then a good conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm getting near the end of this story; I've got the timeline worked out and this will end up being twenty chapters long if all goes to plan. Please tell me what you think by, you got it, reviewing!

Lady of Elysion


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you's and chocolate to Dizi 85, crazedreader, harmswife, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, ProperT, IluvSEVERUS, spikeecat, Darkness-Lightness, HappeeGoLuckee, rowenarave565, OdangoAtama17, notwritten, bookworm3213 and Angelic Bladez.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the drawings and one of my pens! But Harry Potter? Um can't say I own that…

Chapter 14: A Gift, Sweets and a Rose

All during the following weeks, Hermione and Severus were relatively untroubled by the Marauders as Remus continued to stop his friends. While he usually caused a distraction which caught the boy's attention, he has also begun telling his friends off properly though, when he did, both James and Sirius sulked because he had 'spoiled their fun'. Remus, however, normally turned to smile over to where Hermione would stand watching; silently thanking her for any support she may have given.

But, as Hermione was about to find out, there was one day of the year where _nothing_ would annoy Sirius nor James, not even Severus. This day was the 14th of February, otherwise known as Valentines Day and both Marauders took full advantage of the 'happiness' it caused, mainly to the female population of Hogwarts. According to Lily, neither boy had ever spent the day with the same girl each year, even though James always tried Lily first every time. And, as Valentines Day was normally on a weekend, that day was always a time when people could go to Hogsmeade.

While the Marauders seemed to thrive off the day of hearts and romance, their was one who, until now, never even thought of the day as anything other then a waste of time. Severus had never seen a real need for the day; why would he when he never had anyone of interest with him? But now it was different, now he had Hermione and he had no idea of what to do. That wasn't the case for Hermione however, who greeted then unsure Slytherin with a warm smile and a small hug when the day had begun.

"Hello Severus!"

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin are you so happy about?" said Severus, gesturing at the Great Hall.

The entire hall had been decked out in pinks, reds and whites for the occasion. Red petals lay on the ground from the roses that had wound themselves around the hall, reaching up to even the highest points of the pillars. Small pink and white confetti fell from the enchanted ceiling and streamers of the three colours hung around, outlining the halls walls.

"I know that you don't like today–"

"That's putting it mildly," he said, looking at the walls in disgust.

"Ok fine; you absolutely hate today. But, even if you do, I'm still going to give this to you," Hermione said, still smiling brightly.

She reached into the bag that hung over her shoulder and pulled out a small gift, wrapped in her own house colours. Seeing this, Severus raised an eyebrow in question. Noticing what he was looking at, Hermione laughed.

"I didn't have anything else. That and I thought you might appreciate my colour choice."

Severus smiled slightly and looked at the small box in his hands.

"May I open it?"

Hermione nodded though she felt a little anxious now. She wasn't sure of what to get him and when she finally did deicide, she stilled worried about his reaction. As Severus carefully undid the gold bow on top he found it was used to hold the lid down, preventing it from opening. As he slowly opened the lid he pulled out a slightly smaller box with a button to push it open. When he did so, the lid popped open to reveal a small silver ring which was shaped as a snake. It was a very simple design, the snake only having a few scales etched on and to connect both sides the snake had its mouth open, the tip of the tail just inside its mouth.

When she saw that he was only staring at it she began to worry; maybe he didn't like it after all. Just as Hermione was about to say sorry, Severus smiled again, pulling out the ring and placing it onto his right ring finger. She glared lightly at him and when he asked what was wrong she couldn't help smiling too.

"After you just stared at it I was worried that you didn't like it. When you didn't say anything I just assumed I was right and… stop smirking at me Severus Snape!"

"Hermione, you're rambling. Please desist as it does not suit you. I really do like it but, it's the first time I've been given anything like this so…"

Hermione smiled warmly once more and Severus returned it, albeit much smaller then Hermione's but returned it all the same. They had planned to go out and eat at Three Broomsticks so they pasted the brightly coloured hall, much to Severus' pleasure, and headed for Hogsmeade. After a quick breakfast the pair made their way over to Honeydukes and spent most of their money on the newest sweets that the store had to offer. Well, Hermione did, Severus on the other hand spent most of his time getting varying types of dark chocolate.

After they had finished there they decided to head off towards the Shrieking Shack, hopefully to have a better time there uninterrupted, unlike last time. As they reached the Shack, Severus began to move closer to Hermione, taking advantage of the peaceful atmosphere. She immediately moved in to him, leaning against his chest lightly as he moved behind her. Hermione carefully moved her head around so she could place a light kiss in his cheek, which didn't last for long as he turned her around so her lips met his instead. She adjusted herself so that she could slip her arms around his neck and he so that his arms went tentatively around her waist.

They stayed together for a few more minutes, just enjoying the others company. After a while Severus looked down at Hermione smiling slightly.

"You know what, Mione?" he whispered.

"What Sevvie?" Hermione whispered just as quietly.

"I may like Valentines Day just a little bit more now. But I still detest that nickname you insist on giving me."

"Oh you love it and you know it. Quit complaining already," Hermione answered sounding amused.

Severus then leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Who said that I was complaining?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus! Sev, where in the name of Circe are you?"

Hermione was looking around for Severus, who seemed to have slipped of with out her noticing. She had no idea how he had managed it; they were both walking side by side so that they _wouldn't_ become separated.

'_So much for that great idea,'_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

But just because she had lost who she was walking with didn't mean that she could stop to look for him. Many other people wished to move and she was in a particularly narrow walk way, leaving her with no other choice then to move on forward. Hermione wondered around looking for Severus for a good hour and a half until she gave up and sat down on a near by bench, waiting for him to find her. She didn't have to wait long as she felt a pair of hands resting lightly on her shoulders.

"Severus Sebastian Snape! Where on earth have you been? I've looked everywhere for you and you… you just," she broke off.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Hermione. I was pushed backwards and was unable to reach you. I too have spent that time after looking for you."

Hermione's face broke out into a smile as she apologised for how she reacted. Severus was silently thanking what ever gods were listening when he hoped that she would by his story. If all went well she would be in for a huge shock later that night…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two stopped outside the Gryffindor tower Hermione turned to face Severus before she went inside.

"Well, despite how much you hate today, I think it was great."

"Yes, you would. Though I must admit, I found rather enjoyable as well."

She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before saying goodnight, turning to go inside. But Severus grabbed her arm before she could go in.

"Look on your bed when you get in," he whispered, before turning and walking away.

After hearing this, Hermione ran full speed up the stairs and looked over to where her bed sat in the corner of the room. There, resting on her pillow was a rectangular box wrapped up in green and silver.

'_Well now I know where he went. Sneaky Slytherin.'_

As she pulled the silver ribbon of the box she felt how heavy it was; it felt like there was nothing in it at all! Hermione closed her eyes as she opened the lid and, when she opened them, all she could do was stare. Inside laid a perfectly crafted glass rose, all clear except for some tinges of red on the petals. It had every last detail from the small dents in the petals, to the very bottom of the rose, which showed the texture of being cut off at the base.

'_Severus must have made this when he 'got pushed back','_ Hermione thought in awe.

She carefully placed the rose onto its velvety bed and got into her own, still staring at the little glass object, right until she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's another chapter down and only six more to go! Wow, it won't be long at all until this is complete. So please, as always, kindly review when you're done!

Lady of Elysion

PS I apologise for a lack of content and any errors; I was half asleep when I wrote this so yeah.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to crazedreader, Darkness-Lightness, harmswife, ProperT, Brandance, Dragonsdaughter1, rowenarave565, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, dangit, notwritten, Dizi 85 and Angelic Bladez for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own pictures of each of the characters, but actually owning them? No I think JK still has that right.

Chapter 15: Potion, Time and a Mind Battle

It had been a month since Hermione had discovered the small glass rose from Severus, and she finally felt at home in this time. She wasn't bothered anymore by Sirius or James as Remus kept them at bay, much to the boy's displeasure. Lily had also begun to hang out with Hermione more often as she, like Hermione, had missed the girl talks the two used to share before she and Severus had gotten together. Lucius could also, more often then not, be seen in the company of both Hermione and Severus, every now and then throwing out a comment about their relationship, and he was never disappointed with their reactions.

Although they had been together for almost four months, the two of them would still colour slightly if anyone were to talk to them about it. Neither were really embarrassed any more, it was more of them still not being completely used to it, especially Severus. This was not the case, however, when they found themselves alone; Hermione and Severus had grown far more relaxed with the other since the previous year. They normally didn't show too much affection for the other in front of others, but when they did (only holding hands at times or a quick peck on the cheek) it showed how well they got on with the other.

But a piece of information was about to break Hermione's world apart. That information came to her while she was in Transfiguration; they had been practicing the _aquainclarbo,_a spell which changed water into a tree, when a timid looking third year boy came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor McGonagall, but I have a note here from Professor Dumbledore."

"Well pass it to me then, and I shall see what it's about," McGonagall said, sounding a little annoyed at being interrupted.

She took the scroll from the nervous boy and quickly scanned it, a small sad smile coming onto her face when she was done.

"Miss Storm, the Headmaster requires your presence in his office. You will be there for the rest of this class, so please take your bag with you."

With a confused look on her face, Hermione packed up, shrugging at the questioning glances she received from Lily, Severus and Remus. After she was finished, the young boy asked her to follow him as she did not know the password to get in. All the way up to the office, Hermione was wondering what this meant. The most obvious being that he had found a way to send her back to her own time, or the opposite, that he could not find any way for her to return and she didn't know which one she wanted to be true. She thought that she knew exactly where she belonged but now she wasn't so sure. Hermione knew that her rightful time was 1996 and that it was she belonged, but her idea of belonging had changed; she felt that she belonged with Severus too. Of course, she was only fifthteen and the Severus in her time was twenty years older then she, and she had no idea how he would react if she returned.

Her musing was stopped when she almost bumped into the small boy in front of her. He said the new password ("Bertie Botts Beans") and gestured for her to walk up the spiral stairs. She did so, feeling apprehensive and curious as to what the head master wished to discuss with her, and why class needed to be interrupted for her to do so.

As Hermione opened the door, she somehow lost all sense of being unsure or worried; Dumbledore seemed to have this affect on everyone. She walked over and sat down in front of his desk, waiting for him to start the conversation they were about to have. She didn't have to wait long for him to start.

"Tea Miss Granger?"

"Yes please, sir."

After he had finished filling her cup, Dumbledore peered down his crooked nose at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I will not delay in telling you why you are here. I have discovered a potion and spell combination that will successfully send you into the future."

Hermione looked down as she heard what he had discovered, unable to keep a smile on her face at his words. She was happy, more then that, she was ecstatic! A way to see Harry, Ron Ginny and everyone again, and a way to get home. But she couldn't push down a sad feeling at what she was leaving behind. Something the head master seemed to notice.

"You do not wish to go home, Miss Granger?" he inquired, seeming to already know the answer.

"Oh, yes sir. I do! I just, well I will just miss everything here," Hermione answered, a sad tone in her voice.

Dumbledore just smiled at the distressed girl in front of him.

"I had an idea that you would not wish to leave immediately. Therefore I shall give you time through the week to prepare yourself to leave. But, if it is agreeable with you, I shall not tell you when you are to leave, as to not make you anxious or upset knowing a set date to leave. Is this ok with you?"

Hermione seemed to like the idea of not knowing when she would leave; it saved her worrying and dreading the day and she could not spend her last days with her friends upset. Therefore, she quickly nodded her agreement, her eyes showing how much that plan meant to her.

"My stuff sir, how will I be able to bring it with me?" asked Hermione, suddenly worried. No matter how good of a plan it was, there was no way she was leaving without the few things she had received from her friends.

'_Especially not without Sev's rose,'_ Hermione thought determinedly.

"No need to worry, my dear. Your effects will be packed immediately as I go to collect you. By the time we arrive here it will have been shrunk and waiting to go," he quelled her worries, the twinkle in his eyes, which had dimmed at her worry, had brightened.

Hermione began to fiddle with the locket that Severus had given her, a habit she had recently developed. She was really going home!

"If that is all you wished to discuss you may return to your class. Though, as they are almost finished, it may just be easier to go straight to dinner."

And after a quick "thank you", Hermione left his office, stopping a few meters away from the gargoyle guarding it. She lent against the wall, the happiness inside her was short lived as she began to wonder what to tell her friends.

She knew that none of them, Lily, Severus and Lucius especially, would take warmly to the idea of her leaving, and they would be even more reluctant if they didn't know where she would go. But Hermione also thought that that at least ought to know that she wouldn't remain at Hogwarts for long, though then they may be sad around her. Hermione didn't think that she would be able to bare it if her friends tip toed carefully around her for a week; it would make the good byes even harder to face.

'_No,'_ Hermione decided. _'It would be too hard on all of us, if I were to tell them that I may be gone, come the end of the week. When I get back they should understand. I hope that they will understand.'_

Once again, her musings in the corridor were cut short as she heard footsteps approaching her. Severus' pace quickened as he saw Hermione leaning against the wall; she looked upset about something and it made him worry. There was nobody around so as soon as he reached her, he pulled her into a small hug.

"What's wrong, Mione? You look like you're about to cry," Severus asked worriedly.

Hermione thought quickly for something that would be plausible. Suddenly she had something.

"You know how I lived in a mostly muggle area?"

She waited for him to nod before continuing.

"Well, someone found out that the house was abandoned and they stole most of the things in there," Hermione hoped that her watery eyes were enough to cover the parts where she stopped to think of what to say next.

Luckily for her, Severus seemed to believe what she said and stood there, not letting her out of the embrace he held her in. As tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes, Severus gave her a soft kiss on her for head while she only thought of one thing.

'_How am I supposed to keep this up for a week?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's another chapter gone! So she knows that she'll be going back now, finally. Lol I think Dumbledore took is time personally on that and, as I wrote it, that's probably true. Now, as always, please tell me what you think (and keep me happy) by reviewing!

Lady of Elysion


	16. Chapter 16

Many thanks to crazedreader, Brandance, HappeeGoLuckee,rowenarave565,Darkness-Lightness,OdangoAtama17,notwritten, ProperT, Angelic Bladez and harmswife for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I'm running out of things to say so for now I shall stick with: it all belongs to the amazing brilliant goddess know as JK Rowling!

Count down number: 5

Chapter 16: Tears, a Secret and Spelled Potion

The last week in the past for Hermione pasted dangerously slow. So slow in fact, that she had begun to question if all the clocks were set to go extra slow. While it annoyed her greatly, she was also thanking what ever gods that were giving her more time with her friends. Hermione acted as cheerful as normal which her friends saw through almost immediately, but they all passed off as still being in shock at what had (supposedly) happened to her house.

Hermione was very relieved that they all believed what she had said; it made how she was acting all the more acceptable, that was until Lily cornered her on the second night. one night. While Lily had believed her at first, she had begun to notice things that the boys would overlook. Things like sighing too often around them or staring at them for more then what was necessary and even the sad smiles after she laughed were give aways to the observant Gryffindor.

"Ok Mione, you've hidden it long enough now please, tell me what's going on?"

Hermione looked up from where she laid on her bed, meeting the emerald eyes of her best friend. On the inside she was worried and wondered if Lily had figured it out but, on the outside, she presented a confused look to the red head.

"What are you talking about, Lily?"

"Hanging around with Severus and Lucius so often like you do has helped your ability to hide things, but not well enough. I know that you're hiding something, even if they can't see it. Please tell me what it is, I swear I won't tell the others," Lily said sincerely.

In all honesty, this is what Hermione had been waiting for; someone to figure something, _anything_, out, and Lily had. She didn't think that she could leave with out telling somebody that she was leaving, even though she knew that she couldn't tell her of the location, Hermione could still let her know.

"Thank you, Lily. I'm glad you figured out that I'm not that overly happy. I, well I'm… I have to leave sometime this week."

Lily stared at her, a blank look on her face.

"Very funny, Mione. Now, what is it really?"

As tears began to fall down Hermione's face Lily knew that this was the problem. And a very big problem at that.

"But you can't! What are we supposed to do if you're not here? Why?"

Hermione tried to control her crying as she spoke.

"My house really was robbed as I said but, but my mothers will was found and… she wanted me to go to my family in Australia. And the Ministry is making me go."

_'I can't tell her the real truth but, as a cover up, that will work just as well. I hope.'_

Lily quickly sat next to her friend and pulled her into a tight hug. She began to lightly rub her back as Hermione continued to cry, until she thought of something that made Hermione's problem even bigger.

"Hermione, what about Severus and Lucius? Are you going to tell them?"

Hermione shook her head.

"You know how upset they'll both be. Severus especially. Why can't you tell them?"

"I can't because they won't be able to contact me. None of you will be. My family there is, how would you say it, over suspicious of people that they don't know," Hermione said carefully, thinking of how this would work.

"You know, if you don't tell him, he won't stop trying?"

"It would be worse if he knew where I was while knowing there was no way of contacting me."

"And nothing I say will change your mind?" Lily asked softly.

Once again, Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Then I won't force you to. Nor will I tell them what's going on, but I will say that I think you should tell them, though I respect your reasons if you don't," Lily said kindly, looking at her friend.

They stayed next to each other for a few minutes more, until Lily said that it was about time that they both went to sleep. Hermione got to sleep far easier then she had in the past, and she added that up to not having a large weight on her shoulders any more. It had been a good idea to confined in Lily, she had decided at didn't think on it anymore as she fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione continued to spend equal amounts of time with her friends, not wanting to miss out time with any of them. It had been four more days making it day six and she was still yet to hear from the head master. Not that it bothered her; the more time she had the better. She had just left the common room after talking to Remus as she had to be in the Room of Requirement to meet with Severus and Lucius.

She was also running late.

Panting, she managed to reach the Room and slowly pulled the door open and, after running, was only seven minutes late. Ignoring the raised eyebrows from Severus and the smirk from Lucius, she fell down onto the couch, her head resting in Severus' lap.

"Lucy, Sevvie, stop smirking at me. It's not my fault I was late," she said, smiling as the boys frowned at their nicknames.

"Would you stop calling us that, Mione?"

"No Lucy, I will not. Not unless you two give up smirking every time that I'm late."

"I guess we should get used to it then, Lucius. Smirking is a Slytherin's trademark, we can't give that up."

"It appears that you are correct Severus. We must persevere through this annoyance and rise above it," Lucius said dramatically.

Hermione was always surprised that the two boys could keep a straight face when they were 'acting'. If it were her, she would be gasping from laughter by now.

After they calmed down a little bit the two boys started a conversation which Hermione occasionally joined. Though she remained mostly quiet, just laying and enjoying something that she knew she would miss when she left. Almost two hours later Lucius stood, turning to face the two teens that were on the couch.

"Well as enjoyable as this has been I, unlike you, have papers to mark."

"Well maybe if you set less homework…." Hermione trailed off hopefully.

Lucius smirked.

"Now, Miss Storm. How will you learn if I don't set homework?"

"I read, Lucy."

"As do I, just not as much as you."

He left leaving Hermione and Severus alone. Severus slowly pulled Hermione up until she was sitting in his lap and she wrapped her arms around him. They stayed in each others arms silently until Hermione tilted her head up so that her lips met his. He pulled away not long after, only to kiss her lightly on her lips again, continuing this action three more times before finally placing a kiss on top of her head.

Just then the door opened, revealing Albus Dumbledore who looked on at the two with a small smile on his face. Hermione and Severus quickly moved away from the other and looked at the head master in confusion. Well Severus did, Hermione was looking at him in shock. She was leaving now? Of all times?

"Mr Snape, Miss Storm, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you. Please, Miss Storm, if you could please follow me."

Hermione turned to look at Severus and hugged him.

"Go back to your dorm Sev. I don't know how long I may be."

He nodded slowly as he gave her a quick squeeze and kiss on the cheek. He left, nodding to Dumbledore, and continued on out of sight.

Hermione followed Dumbledore up to his office, feeling excited, nervous, happy and sad. This would be her last few minutes here, and it was gone all too soon. When they entered into the head office she saw a miniature version of her trunk, which she gathered was shrunk, and a purple potion sitting next to it. Hermione pocketed her trunk and stood where Dumbledore directed her to.

"Now Miss Granger, the spell I am going to use is called **_asporto postremo_****. It should send you directly to the future, perhaps to a month after you left. As soon as I finish the spell on the word '_postremo_', you must drink the entire potion. When this is done you should be pushed forth in time to this office, twenty years into the future. Do you understand?" **

**She nodded. **

**"Sir? Thank you for finding a way back for me. And also for keeping my secret," Hermione said, her voice full of gratitude for the wizard standing in front of her. **

**He smiled his understanding and handed her the potion. When he had done this, he began to move his wand in a complicated action, all the while chanting the spell. **

**"_Asporto atque_**_ **digredior** **praeteritus preteritus****, recedo postremo!**_**" **

Hermione quickly drank every last drop of the potion and closed her eyes; the blurring becoming too much for her. When the whirlwind of time had finished, she slowly opened her eyes. In front of her stood Albus Dumbledore and, for a moment, she feared that it failed, until she realised that this Dumbledore looked much older then the one she had just left. She was back in her time, and she was there to stay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well after much quitting, curse words and bashing of my computer, I have finished! Finding the Latin for the spell that Dumbledore used took the most time but oh well, it worked in the end! For those who want to know, the immediate translation to that spell is: _carry off__and depart the past, go back to future. Just so you know my Latin is very questionable and that may not be completely correct. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! You will make me very happy if you do ;) _

_Lady of Elysion_


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you's and coffee for HRInuyashaFan16, crazedreader, HappeeGoLuckee, Darkness-Lightness, Boofanyrox, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, llohur, rowenarave565, honeymaid21, Dizi 85, spikeecat, OdangoAtama17, Angelic Bladez, notwritten and Lisa-McG-200413 reviewing!

Disclaimer: I still can't think of any good ones so I just don't own it!

Count down: 4

Chapter 17: The Hospital Wing, Yelling and a Talk

"Miss Granger? I thought that you would be back about now."

Hermione looked over to where an older Albus Dumbledore now sat at his desk and sighed. She was back in her proper time, and she felt great! Well, maybe not; she felt like she was about to throw up. Her expression must have shown it as Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"Ah, yes. My past self sent you before warning you of the side affects of the potion. Feeling sick at the moment after that speed is natural, though I would suggest a visit to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will have a potion ready for you and no doubt she will want you to stay over night."

"Um, sir? Do Harry and Ron know what happened?" Hermione asked rather timidly.

"Yes Miss Granger, they do. As do Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Severus. I do believe that they wished to see you when you returned."

Hermione was shaking, though if it was with excitement, nervousness or sickness she did not know.

'_So, they all know now. I hope Harry and Ron will understand my choice of friends, and why for that matter,'_ Hermione thought. _'Harry's definitely not going to like what I say about Sirius or his father.'_

"Come Miss Granger, I don't wish for you to walk by yourself, especially when you are vulnerable after time travel," Dumbledore said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Hermione trailed slowly behind the head master, holding her stomach and groaning slightly. When they reached the Infirmary Madam Pomfrey hurried forward and led Hermione to a cot on the far side. She handed Hermione a small blue bottle and told her to drink it, which she did gratefully. Hermione was then handed another potion which would put her to sleep for the time being, and she drank it with out question, wanting nothing more then for the day to end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud voices could be heard as Hermione woke up late the next day, and they sounded like arguing. When she sat up, she saw the bright red hair of one of her best friends; Ron Weasley. She sat up and waved at the red faced Gryffindor and, when he saw this, Ron stormed over, anger in his eyes, Sirius right behind him.

"Hermione Jean Granger! What the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

She winced when she heard his voice, and turned to face him. Getting a good look at him, she saw how his eyes seemed to have darkened and that if she thought he had angry before, it was nothing to how he looked now. Hermione almost moved back out of fear. Almost. Time with Severus and Lucius had prevented her from showing fear, which she now thanked every god listening for.

"What do you mean, Ron?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"You, Lucius bloody Malfoy and your new love! How could you do that to us, Mione?"

"Us, Ronald? I'm sorry but I don't seem to see Harry anywhere at the moment."

"Listen to yourself. You sound just like them and it's pathetic. Not even a full year with Slytherin's and you're turning into one," Ron spat, disgusted.

"Sirius? What did you tell my friends?" Hermione asked, turning to Sirius.

"I told them nothing but the truth. You befriended those two snakes and deserted Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry, but wasn't Lily friends with him too? I don't see you saying anything about her."

Sirius smirked.

"I wouldn't; she stayed away from him after you left. He was _so_ upset after you left, on Malfoy could get close to him with out him snapping at him."

Hermione couldn't believe it; that didn't sound like the Severus she knew at all. No, it sounded far more like the snarky potions master of the school.

'_That means _I _was the reason why he changed,'_ she thought horrified.

She stared down at the pendant that hung around her neck, not blinking. It was her; the reason why he changed so much, it was all her.

"What now Mione? Can't say anything to def–"

"Stop it, Ron."

James – no Harry! – came forward, glaring at his friend, Remus following not far behind him.

"Harry! Remus! You're both here too!" Hermione said smiling.

Harry came over and hugged Hermione tightly. When he moved away, Remus also came forward looking at her uncertainly. After she nodded at him, he quickly walked over and hugged her too. Hermione smiled; it was good to know that they still liked her.

"When did you get back here, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Just last night, or early this morning. I don't know really."

Ron looked outraged.

"Harry! You're just going to let her off? She chose Snape and Malfoy's dad over yours and Sirius, and you're ok with that?"

"Well I would like to know why first."

At Hermione's confused look, Harry quickly added, "Sirius and Snape aren't saying what happened; Mr Malfoy said to ask you," he finished with a small shrug.

"Oh, well then, I guess I should fill you in. but not on all of it; I'm still a little tired."

Harry nodded understandingly and sat down next to her and, after a pointed look from Remus, who had also sat down, Sirius and Ron also sat, though with far more fuss then what was necessary.

"Well, on my very first day there, Lily and James got into a small fight and Severus," she stopped long enough to frown at Ron as he sneered at the use of his first name, and then continued. "Was dragged into it. James began to insult him and, well it was horrible; Severus didn't even say anything before hand and James was already acting cruel. It shocked. It shocked me still more when Lily, your mother Harry, said that that would always happen. I became his friend from then on I guess."

She continued then to briefly discuss her time there until just after Halloween. She had lost all form of patience with Ron, who was acting childish in her opinion. He simply would not accept what had already come and past, and it angered Hermione to no end; she was very pleased that she hadn't cursed him yet.

"Look Ron, if you can't accept it _at all_ then leave. I honestly can't believe that you would act this way!" she was yelling now, tears ran down her face. "I knew you would be mad but never, _never_, like this."

Ron stood suddenly, sneered down at her, and left, slamming the door as he left and ignoring Madam Pomfrey's cry of outrage as he went. Sirius looked at his godson, then to Remus and, finally, his eyes landed on Hermione. He gave a stiff nod to her and left, a sad look on his face as he went and also, was that regret that they had glimpsed in his eyes?

Harry and Remus remained with her for a while longer until, they too, both stood and left, the two of them giving her a quick hug as they went. Before they went, however, Hermione quickly called Remus back.

"Please Remus. Has Severus or Lucius been here at all since I've been back?" the desperateness in her voice was painful.

"I know that Severus came to deliver your potions and Lucius may have come, I do not know," he replied, looking down at the distressed witch.

"I will see if they will see you tomorrow, but Hermione? Please don't expect them to be too happy; they went through quite a bit when you left."

Hermione nodded sadly, understanding that they may not be as happy to see her as she would be for them. Watching Remus leave she began to fiddle with her locket again and, due to her playing with it, it opened. She looked down at her photographic self; she was smiling in both frames, laughing with the other occupants. Hermione sighed and wondered if that would ever happen again with the two boys, now men, who shared the left frame with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! There's another chapter gone. Ron really can't accept anything can he? Silly boy. Next chapter, Sevvie and Lucy come in! Oh do you think Lucy should be angry or ok with Hermione? I've got it planned but it may change if you think it would be better one way or the other. If you want to tell me you must review! If not to tell me, then to keep this little sleep deprived (but not for long: Yay for weekends!) girl happy;)

Lady of Elysion


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you's and cakes for crazedreader, 1wyldblonde, HappeeGoLuckee, DeceptiveFates, Pretty Lily Potter, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, spikeecat, IluvSEVERUS, harmswife, rowenarave565, oscarxena, OdangoAtama17, HRInuyashaFan16, Angelic Bladez, notwritten, Dizi 85, ProperT, Jackie Pappillion, Darkness-Lightness and Umeboshka, thanks for reviewing!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own all the books! Well, copies of them anyway… not the real things. Lucky person called JK Rowling has that pleasure.

Count down: 3

Chapter 18: Meetings, Anger and Comforting

Just as Dumbledore had said, Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep Hermione in for another night. According to her, time travel of that extent could mess with your body more then on the surface. Hermione didn't think so but she wasn't complaining; now she could wait and see if Severus or Lucius would come to see her.

However, the morning came and went and it was now nearing four and Hermione feared that they weren't coming. Saddened, she began to play with the locket that still hung on her neck; Madam Pomfrey had told her to take it off but she had refused to part with it. Only in that locket where Severus and Lucius there smiling at her, not knowing of what would happen later, just stuck in time.

As Hermione leaned back into her pillow with a sigh of defeat, the door opened. She didn't even spare it a glance, thinking that it was an unfortunate student who had become ill. It wasn't until she heard the footsteps come closer did she look up. Her heart skipped a beat; Severus and Lucius were walking up to her cot looking just as she remembered them in this time. She felt slightly saddened when she saw that neither were smiling, until she remembered Remus' words the previous night.

"_I will see if they will see you tomorrow, but Hermione? Please don't expect them to be too happy; they went through quite a bit when you left."_

When the two men stopped by her bed they said nothing, only staring at her as if to make sure she was real. Hermione gave them a small uncertain smile and almost sighed in relief as Lucius returned it. Severus' face still betrayed no emotion and, had she been in the past, she would have looked right past it. But this was a fully grown adult, and a spy at that; she would be worried if she _could_ see through his mask.

The silence was becoming too much for Hermione to bear. She was just about to speak when someone got there first.

"Do you know how long we spent searching for you?"

She winced at the soft, cold tones that Severus used.

"We didn't stop, not even after Lucius stopped teaching. But Lily seemed to know what had happened, though she constantly denied it. Did you deicide to tell her where you were going? Did you deem us unworthy of knowing where you went?"

"No, I didn't, I–"

"Then how come she looked so sad when she said 'no'?" Severus cut across her coldly.

"I told her–"

"Ah, so you did inform her of something? Not the truth, a Gryffindor like you never goes against what she's told, but something similar, perhaps?"

Hermione was starting to get annoyed at the one-sided conversation and tried to get a word in.

"Look. She figured it out herself, that something was wrong. I told her that I had to leave, and that no one could contact me," Hermione said, almost desperate to get him to listen.

"Did she not tell you that we would search?"

She turned to face Lucius, who had finally spoken, with a sad look on her face.

"Yes, she did. But I told her that it would be worse if you thought that you could reach me, yet not being able to."

Lucius nodded in slight understanding.

"Lucius, you're just going to let her off? After what we went through trying to find her, trying to find a lead to where she went? I don't believe it."

Lucius faced Severus.

"That is the past, Severus. Think of what you would have done, had you been in her position. I have had time to think on it, from when I first saw her in her second year to now. I'm willing to put it in the past, though I still want to know why you never trusted us enough to tell us that you were leaving?" he added to Hermione.

"Yes, please do enlighten us, Miss Granger," Severus sneered at her at she winced at the use of her surname.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you two; it was that I didn't trust myself. I thought that if you were to know that I was leaving, I would spill everything about the future to you. That would have been disastrous," Hermione answered, her voice getting softer at the end.

"Miss Granger, you thought that we would take advantage of the fact that you were from the future? Ask you everything that we would need to know? You're pathetic."

Hermione snapped at that comment.

"You're the one that's pathetic Severus, if you think that was the problem! I didn't trust myself not to tell you who you would become, and how to change it."

"So you don't like how we are now then? I guess that you were only nice to us to see if we were the same before? You didn't honestly think that I would still like you once I realised that you were a student, twenty years younger then me at that?" He laughed bitterly at the shocked look on her face.

"Didn't think about that did you? Miss Granger you are fifthteen and I am thirty five."

"Due to the time turner, both in third year and now, I am almost seventeen–"

"Which is barely more acceptable then before," he cut across her. "I am still old enough to be your father, at any rate."

"And if I don't care?"

"Then, Miss Granger, you are far more foolish then I thought you were," Severus finished bluntly.

He stood and turned to leave, though he froze slightly when he saw her crying at his words. Severus tore his eyes away from her and swiftly walked to the door, closing it surprisingly quietly.

Hermione stared out to the door, tears running down her face for the second time in forty eight hours. She gasped softly as a pair of arms awkwardly wrapped themselves around her from behind. She turned slightly and saw Lucius' concerned face looking back at her.

"Do not expect him to come around immediately; before you left 'again' he could still become _upset_ if you were mentioned, even more so now that he knows for sure who you are."

"And you didn't?" Hermione sniffed quietly.

"I, too, was upset if anyone mentioned it, though not to the extent Severus took it to. I came to grips with the fact that you left, hopefully with good reason, but I don't think he ever did, not completely anyway," Lucius explained.

Hermione sat quietly for a while longer, until she could take the sad mood any longer. She turned once again to face Lucius, a small smile on her face.

"So Lucy, mind filling me in on what I've missed?"

"Still remember that bloody name I see. Pity, I had hoped that time travel would have knocked it out of your head," Lucius growled, though a smile was just visible at the name.

"No such luck, I'm afraid. And since twenty years have gone past with out it, I need to make up for lost time so please, Lucy, continue," Hermione replied, a small smirk on her face.

Frowning at the nickname, Lucius began to inform Hermione on what had happened in Hermione Storms absence. He kept it to a small version on what had really happened as it was late, and both of them were still to have dinner. Something they had forgotten about, that was until Hermione's stomach had reminded them of the need to eat.

As she watched Lucius leave, she wondered if Severus would ever talk to her again as she and Lucius had. Hermione hoped that he would think about what she had said, she didn't care what others thought, life in the past had taught her that much.

'_Now if only I could get him to see that I don't care.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the depths of the dungeons underneath the rest of the school, Severus Snape sat in his private quarters. He was in his small living room, a glass of Firewiskey next to him. Normally he didn't drink, but he thought that in this case he had a good reason to. He was thinking about the arguments that Herm – no _Miss Granger_ – had put forth.

"_Didn't think about that did you? Miss Granger you are fifthteen and I am thirty five."_

"_Due to the time turner, both in third year and now, I am almost seventeen–"_

"_Which is barely more acceptable then before," he cut across her. "I am still old enough to be your father, at any rate."_

His age didn't really matter to him as much as he had forced himself to believe. His parents had a large age gap between them, and he had learnt not to care from that. No, the reason to bring their age up was to try and dissuade her, catch her in a lie.

"_And if I don't care?"_

"_Then, Miss Granger, you are far more foolish then I thought you were," Severus finished bluntly._

Severus had not been expecting that. He had believed that she would stop her argument, not continue it. Especially not with saying what she said.

"_And if I don't care?"_

If she didn't care that meant that she was serious. That was not something that he could cope with at the moment; being alone for so long and then suddenly having someone who he thought he would never truly see again, willingly try to convince him? How did she expect him to react after something like that?

He drank what was left of his whiskey, from both his glass and bottle, and made his way to bed. After he laid down under the silk covers he closed his eyes, sighing.

'_If you don't care, then why do I?' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the minor delay: I went onto e-bay and brought a life for $2.20. Of course, that means that it was a one night thing so it shouldn't happen again. I hope that this was worth the wait and that you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think be reviewing!

Lady of Elysion


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you Dizi 85, Darkness-Lightness, Plukoala, crazedreader, rowenarave565, Angelic Bladez, IluvSEVERUS, XIII Welcome To My Nightmare, notwritten, harmswife and HappeeGoLuckee for reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I owned it Sevvie wouldn't have died so, sadly I do not own it. Therefore I must amuse myself with fantasy.

Count down: 2

Chapter 19: Confronting, a Plan and Private Lessons

Four months had gone by since Severus Snape asked himself that question. And he asked himself it again and again for the same time. He couldn't understand why he sneered down upon Hermione when she smiled at him, nor could he grasp why he continually pushed her away. Severus had gathered that the reason was she was too young for him, until he reminded himself that he didn't really give a damn, nor did Hermione. The next common reason to plague his thoughts was that she was too good for him.

This thought lasted considerably longer than his other, feebler arguments but, with time they too became weaker. Not because his role in the self battle had changed, but because of Hermione's persistence to get his attention, and the sad look when she failed. It was this more then anything that got him; in the Hospital Wing his resolve had almost broke when he saw her crying.

If he hadn't walked away he would have forgiven her but he couldn't, not yet.

'_Well that's a lie isn't it?'_ A little voice said tauntingly. _'You have, you just can't tell her, you cowa–' _

Severus shook the voice away. He didn't care what it thought; he was by no means a coward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Hermione, those four months passed by just as slowly.

Her life had started to become more stable then what it was previously, and had greatly improved since Ron came around. It may have taken him the better part of a month of sulking but, after watching Sirius apologise, he followed suit. While Ron was still having trouble imagining her with Snape he began to understand her position on the matter, especially when he and Harry persuaded her to show them her memories.

To say that they had been disgusted with the Marauders, minus Remus of course, attitude would be an understatement. If Sirius hadn't already patched things up with Hermione, Harry would not have spoken to his godfather for a good week at least. Ginny and, after a small argument from Ron, Draco had also seen the memories and they were considerably warmer to the idea then Ron had been.

Hermione had begun to befriend Draco and could see, when he wasn't being a jerk, why Ginny liked the blonde Slytherin. He was, Hermione had soon discovered, much like his father with some obvious changes of course, but still similar.

While Hermione was glad that she had patched things up with her past friends, she couldn't help but be sad; Severus had still not responded to anything she did and she was beginning to give up. She knew that he was most likely seeing how long she would try and, if he continued, would at least be friends with her again like he had in the past. After four months however, she was beginning to doubt that that was ever his plan.

As she didn't want to make any of her friends sad with her worries, she spent most of her 'down time' in the Room of Requirement. It would usually shape itself into the lounge like room that she, Lucius and Severus had shared together so many times before and she would calm herself there. By calming herself, that usually meant crying and writing about her problems in the journal Lily had given her. It was one such time when the door behind her slowly creaked open.

Hermione didn't notice any thing a miss until she felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder.

"Miss Gra– Hermione."

She froze. She had _never_ expected him to come to her, here of all places. Not daring to believe it, Hermione slowly turned her slightly tear stained face to look up into the eyes of one Severus Snape.

"Seve– Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked rather timidly, remembering their last encounter.

Severus sighed at they way she was acting, not that he could really blame her.

"Hermione, I… I have thought about what you told me before. You have taken our age difference into account?"

"Yes and, like I told you the first time, I don't care," she answered, trying to see where he was going with these questions.

"You have no worries about what others may make of us?" He prompted further.

"I haven't cared for another's views for a very long time, Severus."

'_One more, just one more question. The main thing that has been bothering me.'_

Severus looked over to where Hermione now sat, all traces of sadness gone.

"Are you sure that you wish to tie yourself down with a Death Eater?"

'_Ah, so this is what has been bothering him. I can't believe after all this time that it's _this_ that has him concerned.'_

"You are a spy, Severus. That is different to a Death Eater, very different. I don't care if you were one before, your not now and that's all I care about," Hermione said firmly.

All the stress that had hung over Severus like a cloud seemed to have vanished. His muscles weren't nearly as tense as they were before he asked that question, and he could breathe far more deeply and evenly then before.

Hermione saw his sudden change in demeanour and took advantage of his relaxed state. She quickly went over to the potions master and hugged him tightly, an embrace that he soon returned. They stayed together for a few minutes, though it felt like much longer, and as Hermione slowly tilted her head upwards, Severus pulled away.

'_What the hell? He was fine a minute ago… please tell me he isn't having second thoughts on this, for Circe's sake,' _Hermione thought confused.

Severus noticed her change in mood and was quick to reassure her.

"I haven't changed my mind Hermione," he said softly, and she seemed to relax again at his words.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Regardless of our views on age, the Ministry have a very different idea. I do not wish to spend time in Azkaban nor do I wish that you were expelled," Severus replied simply.

"Dumbledore–"

"May approve, but he does not have the kind of power to over throw a decision made by the Governors."

Watching as Hermione began to deflate, her happiness slowly dwindling, he merrily smirked at her.

"This does not mean that we can not wait for graduation, does it?"

Her head snapped up at his words.

"You mean it?" the smile quickly returning to her face.

Severus smiled lightly down at the young Gryffindor.

"Yes, I do."

Hermione seemed to be in deep thought for a moment or two, until her head lifted once more with an almost Slytherinish smirk on her face.

"Severus, Professor I mean, I know that potions have change since twenty years. Would I be able to have private lessons to make up for what I have missed?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Miss Granger," Severus replied, a smirk of his own firmly on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only one more chapter left peoples! And for the last chapter, the more reviews I receive, the faster I shall post it. I hope that you have enjoyed this story thus far and that the ending is just as good. Please review!

Lady of Elysion


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you's and chocolates and drink for Dizi 85, crazedreader, Plukoala, Pretty Lily Potter, Umeboshka, IluvSEVERUS, boredlittlestudent, bookworm3213, Darkness-Lightness, kleipoppetje, HappeeGoLuckee, HRInuyashaFan16, rowenarave565, spikeecat, ProperT, oscarxena, notwritten, Angelic Bladez, Serbian Princess, harmswife and anyone who has previously reviewed!

Disclaimer: One of these is incorrect: I like black pens, I have two cats and I am JK Rowling. Care to guess which it is?

Count down: I realised that I messed it up so… ZERO!

Chapter 20: Graduation, a Question and the Reaction

Two years, two long _slow_ years, had finally gone by.

Hermione Granger had been waiting for this time to come; this meant graduation, which meant she was out of school. Now most people would think that it was very unlike Hermione to want to leave Hogwarts so badly, unless they knew her personally. Many a student who knew of the studious Gryffindor had questioned her wish to leave, and she had answered them all the same.

"You'll just have to wait for graduation. You can get the surprise then like the rest."

Not that kept the questions at bay; more questions had risen, wondering what their Head Girl could possibly be planning.

'_Oh yes, they will _definitely_ be surprised,'_ she though, an amused smile on her face whenever they asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, you look beautiful."

She turned around, facing the person who had made the comment.

"Severus, what are you doing here?"

She and Severus had grown to relax around each other once again, just as they had been in the past. Hermione had spent the last two years having 'private lessons' with the man before her, if that's what you'd like to call them. While she had practiced far more complicated potions, it had also been a way to get to know the other, though not in a way either of them would like. They had both agreed that waiting would be far better then a trial from the Board of Governors and that they would do nothing else then give the other the occasional hug.

Hermione had accepted this far sooner before Severus had; she doubted that he ever accepted not being able to touch her. Not that she was pleased with the matter, far from it, but she knew now that it was only a few short hours until they could reveal themselves to those who don't know. She grinned thinking of the reactions they would create from the student body, not to mention the staff. No one, excluding the obvious, knew of their relationship as Dumbledore had deemed it safer if as fewer people as possible knew, least it reach to the ears of a student.

"Surely I'm allowed to see you before you graduate Hermione? If there's a rule against _that_ I'd like to know it."

"Terribly sorry, Severus. Next time, kindly inform me of – Severus what is that?" Hermione said suddenly.

She was looking down at the snake ring she had given him while in the past (thanks to ProperT for reminding me about it!). He had began to wear it again after they sorted themselves, or rather Severus sorted himself, out and kept it on his ring finger. While it was still there it seemed to be different in some way. It only took Hermione a few seconds to work it out…

"I assumed that this is what you do with a ring; you wear it," Severus replied, smirking at her shocked expression.

'_Oh sure you are wearing it. It's _where_ you're wearing it that has me confused.'_

"You know damn well that's not what I meant Severus."

"Well you did ask a rather stupid question, Mione," he said, clearly enjoying her annoyance.

He moved himself closer to her, his hand going into his pocket as he went.

'_Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god…' _Hermione thought, looking over at Severus, feeling faint. _'Is he?'_

After a muttered word Severus looked up.

"Open your locket."

'_Of all the bloody…'_

"What?"

"Come now Hermione, surely you can do that."

Glaring over at Severus she slowly opened her locket. Nothing was there that was out of the ordinary, the pictures still moved as they did before, though the outer edge of one of the sides seemed brighter. Looking up at Severus her glare intensified, her stance screaming disappointment and confusion.

"What am I supposed to be seeing, Sevvie?"

He looked at her in slight disbelief, though the look didn't last. Severus seemed to think of something and smiled at her lightly.

"Open that locket again, not now, but right after you graduate. Look at _all_ of it carefully."

With that being said he turned around and walked out the door, stopping briefly to nod at Harry who had just been about to nock. Harry watched until he disappeared around the corner and walked into the room.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry said, frowning slightly at his best friend.

"Oh, nothing. Honestly Harry," she added, seeing his look of disbelief. "I'm fine, so stop worrying."

For the sake of his friend Harry let the subject go. He looked over at Hermione who finishing adjusting her dress robes.

"All ready for graduation then?"

"Definitely. I can't wait for all this to be over," Hermione's mood lifted immediately at the mention of graduating, her previous annoyance at Severus gone.

"I can't wait for it all to begin. You know that there will be complete madness when you and Sna – Severus, sorry – come out into the open," Harry still had difficulty saying his former most hated teachers name, but he was slowly getting used to it.

"Yeah, it should be great. Harry look at the time! We've got ten minutes to get down there!"

Both turned to the door and ran as fast as they could, making it with only a few minutes to spare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Hermione Granger," Albus Dumbledore called.

Grinning, Hermione made her way to the front stage that had been set up in the grounds. As she walked along the line of professors, shaking their hands or hugging the occasional teacher that she was closer to, Dumbledore read out her achievements at the school and finished by saying that she was to apprentice under Professor McGonagall, and later become the Transfiguration Professor.

When she reached the headmaster and received her certificate she beamed at the applause she received, along with a few gasps. Her grin grew as she realised that many would have noticed that Lucius was clapping as well and that the confusion was bound to spread as more began to notice. Hermione made her way over to where those who had graduated were to go, standing next to Jasmyn Gordon and clapped with the rest as Daphne Greengrass walked forward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When nobody was around her, Hermione remembered what Severus had said to her before he had left her room.

"_Open that locket again, not now, but right after you graduate. Look at all of it carefully."_

Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, Hermione opened up the small locket and peered inside. Once more she saw nothing out of the ordinary, though the shiny edge seemed to call out to her. Curious, she carefully touched the edge and found that it moved and gasped as her nail found a small gap between that edge and the other one. Hooking her nail inside the gap she lifted it slowly, trying not to damage the locket as she went. She smiled down at the small ring that now sat in her hand in surprise, admiring it.

The ring was simple but unique, not really connecting but still moving in a circular way, a small lioness engraved with little detail, her tail in her mouth. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she leaned back, smiling up at the man behind her.

"I was beginning to worry if I had taken my Slytherin cunning too far when you didn't figure it out the first time," Severus whispered.

"'Foolish wand-waving', Severus? I never would have thought that you would have resorted to it," Hermione teased.

"So are you going to put it on, or are you just going to stare at it?"

"Seeing as we have an audience, I think I might just do that," she said nodding to the rest of the students, parents and teachers who were all watching, disbelief obvious in their eyes, which grew wider as she slipped the ring onto her finger. A very significant finger.

Smiling, Hermione turned around in Severus' arms and tilted her head up and, just before their lips touched, whispered load enough for everyone to hear.

"You don't have any excuses now Sev."

Severus didn't answer her, not verbally anyway. He leaned down and closed the distance between them, and kissed her. After a minute or two the pair broke away and turned to stare at everyone who, in turn, was staring at them.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Are you _mental_ Granger?"

"Severus, how could you? Explain yourself," a professor called out.

On the other side of the room, a very different reaction had taken place.

"'Bout time Mione!"

"Same to you Severus, took you long enough," came the drawling voice of Draco, whose arm was around Ginny.

"Yes Severus, what ever took you so long?" Lucius smirked.

Hermione turned to the rest of the crowd after beaming at her friends.

"Everyone you have three options: you can accept it, leave it or–"

"Go to hell," Severus finished.

She turned frowning over at Severus who just smirked back.

"Not exactly what I was going to say but either way, they were going to have them same meaning at any rate. Now Severus, I think that we should go before you give them another heart attack," Hermione said grinning.

Severus nodded quietly and, after one more kiss, the two walked away from the crowd, who were still staring at them in shock, and headed up to the Room of Requirement, thinking about a moment back into the past and away from the present.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all! I have started a sequel, it is called Staying in the Present, Looking to the Future, please check it out! I hope that the final chapter was as good, and hopefully better, then the ones before it. Thank you to all who have stuck with the story from the beginning and those who reviewed!

Lady of Elysion


End file.
